Why am I alone
by UuGgHh its Bryan
Summary: /GaaSaku/ Sakura is sent to suna for a 5 month trip. What happens when she realizes her feeling for someone has grown.....will he return them? Or will she get hurt again? plz go easy, this is my first fanfic.......Complete! :D
1. Chapter 1

Srry this chapter is a little short. Its just to introduce the plot and whats to come.

I hope you enjoy it anyways! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Descent**

Sakura's eyes flew open. She quickly looked at the clock revealing it was 6:30 in the morning. She was late. Sakura jumped out of her bed and hastily got dressed. She moved to the mirror so she could give herself a once-over before she left. She was wearing her normal nurse's uniform. Sakura had trained under Tsunade for nearly 3 years now. She was the best medic ninja in the village, not to mention she inherited Tsunades insane strength as well. Sakura, realizing she had made herself even more late now, deciding to use the window as her exit instead of the door.

Sakura had arrived at the hospital only 3 minutes late as she began her normal day of work, saying a kind "good morning" to all the other nurses. It was the middle of the day when Sakura was treating one of her patients when suddenly a message ninja had arrived out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke. Startled, Sakura's ninja instincts kicked in as she lunged at the intruder. When she realized she had tackled the anbu to the ground with a kunai at his throat she quickly apologized as she got off them. When the anbu had regained there composure they stated the message, "Lady Tsunade requests you in her office immediately." The messanger stated. "Ok, thank you," Sakura replied. After the anbu had left she picked up her stuff and left the room as well, stating "I'm going to say something to tsunade about these message ninja, popping up out of nowhere!" she yelled.

When Sakura had made her way up to the hokage's door she knocked 3 times. Hearing a "come in" she opened the door and stepped into the large room. Tsunade was sitting at her desk as sakura spoke.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama," sakura stated.

"Yes sakura, I wanted to talk to you about a mission." She said.

"What is it?" she asked, curiosity playing in her voice.

Tsunade looked up at her as she spoke, "There is a decline of medic nin in Suna, and they have requested our help to aid them in their medical field."

"And you want me to go?" sakura asked.

"Yes, you are the best medic nin in the whole village Sakura, you have even surpassed myself, so that is why I think you are well fit for this mission."

Sakura opened her mouth about to speek but Tsunade help up a finger motioning for her wait.

"This will be you first S rank mission sakura, you will live there for a total of 5 months, and because of this, I have asked Gaara the new Kazekage, to look after you while you stay there." She folded her hands telling sakura she had finally finished.

"Why does gaara have to look after me?!" she yelled. "You don't think I am capable of protecting myself Tsunade-sama?!" Sakura failed to notice Shizune terrified of her standing in the corner with Tonton held close to her.

Tsunades held back her anger since it was Sakura she was talking to. "It is not that I don't think you aren't _capable_, I would just feel better if you had some protection while there. Remember Sakura, you will have none of your friends there to help you." Tsunade stated.

Sakuras anger had risen with the words her sempai had chosen to use. It stirred up bad memories for Sakura. She hated feeling like the young girl that always needed saving, and this did not make Sakura happy at all.

"YOU THINK I NEED MY FRIENDS TO PROTECT ME!" she screamed. "IM NOT THE HELPLESS LITTLE GIRL FROM THE GENIN EXAMS ANYMORE TSUNADE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!" Sakura was fuming.

Her temper eventually died down as she crossed her hands over her chest and stated, "I will go, as long as you agree to tell the Kazekage not to baby-sit me."

Tsunade remained calm during all of this. For she knew what Sakura had to go through in the past, and it broke her heart to watch her pupil re-live it.

"I will agree to that, if you agree to one more thing." Tsunade said.

"What is it now?" sakura whined.

"You have to promise me to always be safe when you are there, and _try_ not to attract too much trouble.

Sakura held back her anger as she spoke. "Fine" she mumbled, almost biting her tongue off.

Tsunade smiled at her and said, "Then it's settled. You will leave tomorrow bright and early, so I suggest u pack tonight and say your goodbyes as well. That will be all Sakura. Enjoy your trip!" she said.

"Ya, ya." Sakura grumbled as she left the hokages tower.

Tsunade sat back in her chair with her hands still folded and began speaking to Shizune,

"It is safe to say she has surpassed me you know" Tsunade said.

"Hai, this is true" Shizune stated watching a mini Tsunade walk out of the office with her temper still flaring.

* * *

Well thats it! Irealy hoped u enjyed it!!

Reviews keep me writing!!! :D

Allways,

Bryan :D


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

You can probably guess who this one is about!

I know this one is not longer than the last one, but i prmise as the story cotinues they WILL get longer!!

Hope youlike it!! :D

**

* * *

**

**chapter 2: An unexpected visitor**

As Sakura walked out of the hokages tower, still fuming from her sempais comments, she was bombarded by her friends. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten had tackled her to the ground. She yelled at them for this. "HINATA, INO, TENTEN, GET OFF ME!"

As they all got off her as they were told Sakura was brushing herself off as she spoke,

"What was SO important that you guys had to run and tackle me to the ground for?"

Ino was the first to speak, actually more like yell.

"HE'S BACK SAKURA! HES BACK!" Ino yelled at her.

Sakura's eyes widened, as this could only be one person they were talking about. Sakura regained her composure again before she spoke.

"Your point?" she said.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed. Assuming they weren't going to say anything else, she began to walk away, but Ino suddenly grabbed her wrist twirling her around to face her.

"Ino let go of me!" Sakura yelled, pulling her wrist out of Ino's reach.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY SAKURA!?" Ino yelled at her.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT SASUKE-_KUN!" _Sakura shrugged her words off like they were nothing. Sakura did not say anything, she just waited for Ino to finish her rant.

"I cant believe you aren't more excited then that Sakura, this is Sasuke we are talking about!" Ino glared at Sakura.

Sakura just let out a sigh. "Listen guys" she said.

"I'm sorry, but I frankly don't care anymore." She stated as everyone's eyes widened.

"I am leaving for a mission to Suna tomorrow morning, it will last for 5 months and then I will be back. I am packing today and I was just about to find you guys to say goodbye."

Hinata was the first to talk, "Why are y-you l-leaving S-Sakura?" she asked.

"Yes Sakura, please tell us, why are you leaving?" a deep voice asked from behind.

Sakura sighed, already knowing who it was. She turned on her heel to face Sasuke.

He was closer than expected. He was tall too! To Sakura's surprise the top of her head was only able to reach his chin. She quickly took a step back to put _some_ distance between them. She started speaking to him only,

"Hello Sasuke"

"Long time no see, eh Sakura?"

"Hmm, so what brings you back to the village?"

"Aw, and here I though you would be happy to see me" he said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Pfft, _me_? Happy to see _you_?" she said as she laughed, returning his sarcasm.

He frowned at her. "So, back to the question, why are you leaving?" he asked.

She returned his frown. "It's actually none of your business, but since my friends are here ill tell you." She said.

"Fine," he spat at her.

"I'm leaving on a mission to Suna, they need medics there." She told everyone.

Hinata had a frown on her face as she finished. Ino had an extra deadly "I'm going to kill you" sweet smile on her face. Tenten was ready to pull a weapon on Sakura, but kept it hidden in who knows what part of her clothing. They all hated it when Sakura left, it just wasn't the same in Konoha without her.

Sasuke was approaching her as he attempted to put his arms around her. Big mistake. As soon as Sakura felt him get close enough and actually touch her, she kneed him in that oh so special spot to knee someone in. Sasuke quickly fell to his knees in pain.

Sakura took this time to speak to him.

"Don't you _dare_ ever touch me again you pathetic excuse for garbage!" she spat at him.

"Bastard" she muttered as she walked away from the group that was starring at her wide eyed again. Sakura quickly reached her apartment from where she was. Once she got inside she locked the door and walked to her room. She began packing for the place she would have to call home for the next 5 months.

* * *

WHEW!!!! well thatschapter 2!!

Hope you liked it!! Only 20 more to go!!! (lawl its true)

Reviews keep me writing!!!

Allways,

Bryan :D


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little bit longer than the others...i think.....maybe.......i hope you like it anyway!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Trip Begins**

Sakura had a restless night of sleep. When she awoke she moved to the mirror in her bathroom. She sighed as she caught a glimpse of the dark purple circles under her eyes. She jumped into the shower hoping to wake herself up. The shower did not last nearly as long as she wished it would. She sighed in defeat and got out. When Sakura was fully dressed she grabbed her bags and walked outside. To her dismay she spotted Sasuke across the street. Trying at all costs to avoid him she stepped back into her apartment

and locked all the doors and windows before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She reappeared in front of the gates only to be greeted by everyone, including Sasuke, and Tsunade.

Sakura spoke sadly to everyone

"I will miss _almost_ all of you (as she glared at Sasuke) every moment I am gone."

Tenten was the first to speak, "Let 2 of us escort Sakura, so you will be safe!"

Sakura smiling turned to Tsunade for approval, she merely nodded at her.

Sakura turned back to them

"OK! Who wants to escort me then!?" she asked

Ino looked sad as she said, "I'm sorry Sakura, I can't. I have to work today"

"That's fine Ino," Sakura said as she walked up to Ino and gave her a hug.

"I CAN!" Tenten practically screamed at her.

Sakura jumped at this, but then said ok to Tenten.

"YES! ILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Tenten yelled at her before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

That left Hinata. Sakura turned to face the blue haired girl.

"Would you like to come with me Hinata?" she asked.

Hinata blushed a little as she said, "s-sure S-Sakura"

Sakura made a mental not to work on Hinata's stuttering when she came back.

When Tenten returned she had a huge scroll on her back as she said,

"OK! ALL READY TO GO!" she practically yelled.

Sakura yelled back "OK THAT GREAT TENTEN, YOU CAN STOP YELLING NOW!"

Tenten blushed a little as she said sorry to everyone.

When they gathered up there things Naruto came running up to Sakura yelling.

"SAKURA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING!"

as he tackled her into a bear hug. Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

"Yes I did u baka. You just don't remember!" she told him

"Be safe." He told her.

"I always am." She said in return.

Sakura went around giving everyone there hugs. When she reached Sasuke she merely nodded at him as he gave her a "hn" in reply (_same old ass as before)_ she thought.

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were on their way out of the village in a matter of minutes.

They were jumping from tree to tree as Tenten started the conversation.

"So Sakura, will u miss us?" She said with a pout.

"Of course I will miss you guys!" she yelled at Tenten.

"How much will you miss us?" Tenten asked.

"Lots and lots and lots!" Sakura replied.

Sakura changed the subject first,

"So Hinata, does Naruto know you like him yet?" she asked.

Hinata's face went bright red as she mumbled something.

"I cant hear you!" this time Tenten spoke.

"_no..."_she murmured.

"STILL CANT HEAR YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Hinata yelled at them.

They looked at her shocked. She had never yelled at them before.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

"Its ok Hinata. Sorry for pushing the subject." Sakura said while smiling at her.

"Ya, I m sorry too!" Tenten said.

Hinata smiled at them. "Its ok you guys, I-I just d-don't have t-the c-courage to t-tell him y-yet." She blushed as she spoke. They both just smiled at her in return.

Sakura started again.

"So Tenten, you and Neji huh?" she asked.

Tenten's face went red with anger and embarrassment. She starting yelling.

"NO SAKURA! WHY ARE YOU ASKING US THESE QUESTIONS?"

Sakura's face fell a little. She had to tell the truth now. She spoke quietly.

"…because if I leave, you guys might forget about me and move on with Neji and Naruto…"

The girls looked shocked. They did not think Sakura would have such fears.

They both quickly tackled her into a hug. Sakura was surprised. Hinata started talking first.

"There is no way we will ever forget about YOU Sakura!" She smiled at this.

"Your just crazy Sakura, that's why you said that, to cover up your craziness, because you know Hinata and I would never do something like that!" Tenten stated.

"Your right guys" Sakura said. Then her eyes widened in shock as she yelled.

"HINATA! YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!" as she screamed at said girl. Hinata smiled.

"I guess I didn't" she said.

"THIS IS A MIRACLE!" Tenten shouted.

"YOU TOTALLY RIGHT!" Sakura agreed

When they were rambling on Hinata interjected and said,

"We should really get moving you guys.." Tenten and Sakura quickly jumped out of there conversation and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata followed close behind the two in front of her. When they were half way there they settled down to make camp when suddenly a barrage of kunai and shuriken came out of nowhere. They were able to dodge this but they were all on high alert as they prepared for whatever was attacking them beyond the trees.

* * *

YAY!! another chapter done!!

I promise the next chapter is going to get longer, an the GaaSaku will really kick up in a few chapters, once she acually reaches te town!

Reviews keep me writing!! :D

allways,

Bryan :D


	4. Chapter 4

For those of you who dont like fight scenes, then skip this chapter. This chapter is all a fight between the grls and some ninja!!!

it is longer though!!! ENJOY!!! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: New Enemies?**

With everyone on alert for whoever was attacking them they all readied for battle.

Tenten started the conversation with their hidden enemies.

"Aw, don't you guys want to come out and play…" she asked while pulling a scroll out from behind her.

"Well go easy" she was antagonizing them. This was Tenten's silent strategy, bring them out into the open, then hit them with everything we've got!

"You have no idea how you are dealing with, little girls…" the voice said.

Sakura was next to speak.

"If you don't come out, Hinata over here can just find you!" she said with confidence.

"Do you really think 3 ninjas from the Waterfall Village would be flushed out by the likes of you!" the voice yelled.

Sakura spoke again, "So your from the waterfall village aye?" she said.

The hidden ninja inwardly kicked himself for giving out to much information.

When Sakura suddenly felt their 3 chakras disperse, she took action.

She nudged Hinata in the side as an indication to begin their assault.

Hinata smiled as she held up her hands and said, "Byakugan!"

Hinata whispered the location of the three ninja before they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Tenten's POV**

"Do you really think you can beat me with just kunai?!" she asked, while dodging yet another thrown kunai.

Suddenly Tenten heard him say, "DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!"

As a giant water cyclone came flying at her. Little did he know he fell right into Tenten's trap. When the cyclone had ended the ninja made his first mistake, coming into the open. When he saw Tenten still standing there smirking he was engulfed by fear. Suddenly Tenten said, "Gotcha!" as her clone disappeared into needles flying everywhere. When the needles came into contact with him the poison spread rapidly into his body until he could not move completely.

"SOSHORYU NO JUTSU!" simultaneously a rain of weapons came down from the sky coming out of Tenten's scroll. The ninja's eyes widened as he saw this. Unfortunately for him this was the last thing he saw. He was killed on impact from thousands of weapons that fell from Tenten's scroll. She smiled as she walked away from her dead opponent.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata was playing the same game with her opponent. All she was doing was dodging kunai that were being thrown at her, when she had accidentally fallen into one of the ninja's traps. She had stepped onto a puddle that quickly wrapped around her body trapping her there…so the ninja thought. He also moved into the open to face the trapped Hinata. He started talking first

"How dare you underestimate ninja from the hidden waterfall village. Sadly that will be the last mistake you ever made!"

As the ninja continued to make hand seals until he finished, then he yelled out,

"SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!" as a giant water dragon appeared and flew into the air.

Hinata smirked at her opponent, as he looked at her like she was crazy. He told her,

"Your about to die and you are smiling, you must truly have a death wish girl!" as the dragon flew towards her. Hinata suddenly pushed chakra through the points on her body, destroying the water constricting around her. The ninja's eyes widened as he realized he could not do anything while casting his jutsu. Hinata suddenly appeared crouched in front of him. He suddenly saw the green trigrams that surrounded him as he gasped and realized it. He yelled at her in frustration, "YOU'RE A HYUGA!" Hinata just smiled as she said, "8 TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS!" as she began pounding her opponent with gentle fists. The opponent fell to the ground, dead when Hinata had finished. She quickly hurried up to find Tenten and Sakura and see how they did.

**Sakura's POV**

I swear these ninjas had the same exact strategy! Sakura was getting tired of constantly dodging kunai and shuriken that were being thrown from everywhere. She wondered if Tenten and Hinata were having this much trouble. She finally found the person that was attacking her, until she saw him again. Then again, and again, he was all around her! She wondered how long she was being stalled for to get that many clones out and her not noticing. She drew him and his clones into the open, along with her. Suddenly she was caught into a jutsu she had seen before. The clone smiled when he caught her and calmly said, "Suiryuudan no Jutsu" This was the jutsu that had caught her old tem leader kakashi

when he was fighting Zabuza on the Great Naruto Bridge. She tried hard to remember the name, and then it came to her, this was the Water Prison Jutsu. _Shit!_ She inwardly cursed at herself. When the real one had come into the opening she was able to get a good look at him. He was tall, and had a long cape on with goggles and something over his mouth, it looked like an oxygen mask. _Why is he wearing that?_ She thought. Then he started talking, "you foolish little girls, you thought you could defeat us. 3 Anbu from the hidden waterfall village will not be beaten by the likes of you!" he yelled.

Suddenly he said, "Now you die." After performing multiple hand signs a giant wave of water came from behind him, flooding the whole field. Sakura and his clone fell to the bottom, now she understood what the mask was for. After her cage was flooded, she lost all air and passed out on the floor. The Anbu smirked at her and surfaced, saying "what an idiot"

"Hm, and here I thought you were the idiot?" a voice came from the trees.

The man looked up in shock to find sakura standing there, unharmed.

"BUT HOW!?" he asked. "I SAW YOU DIE FOR MYSELF!"

"If you were paying more attention you would have noticed the flower petals swirling around the pool of water you created. In actuality, you fell into my trap. Therefore _you_ are indeed the idiot." The mans eyes were frozen open as the flowers began swirling faster, sucking up the remaining oxygen. He grabbed at his neck when the flowers were flowing in a tornado around him only. Sakura spoke then,

"Ninja art: Fumbling Flower Tornado!" Soon the man collapsed on the ground as his lungs caved in on themselves, killing him. Sakura smirked as she left the man and found her way up to where Tenten and Hinata were going to meet her.

* * *

Wow what an intense chapter!!! this one took me a while to write too!!!

anyways, review keep me writing!!

allways,

Bryan :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yes!! Finally we get to te mushie-ness!!!!

This chapter is ainly used to get into Sakura's head nd herfears!!

CAUTION: TEARS!!!!

hope u lik it!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Memories**

The girls all met up in their "camp site", which was now destroyed by the way. They looked at each other. They all looked unharmed. Sakura started the conversation first.

"So, how'd you guys do?" she asked.

"FANTASTIC!" Tenten yelled.

"Good" Hinata said.

"And I did fine, this is good."

They realized that it was know the middle of the night, their fight took them longer then they thought. Sakura sighed in annoyance as she was not tired at all now. In fact, she was ready to take on another 3 opponents if they showed up. She started talking,

"What should we do now?" she asked.

"I guess keep moving?" Tenten said.

"Ok, let's get going then. Well travel through the night, then takes a short rest tomorrow." She aided.

They all disappeared as they started jumping from tree to tree. They kept quiet for most of the trip, little chit-chat here and there, but that was the extent of there conversing.

They kept moving through the next day, until it was night. They had stopped in a little town to get a room to rest and something to eat. Sakura stated to them,

"We'll split up and each of us will get something else done. Now let's go!" she finished.

They all split up. Hinata checked into their hotel room. Tenten went and found someplace to bring food back. Sakura went to the town information center to see how long it would take them to arrive at Suna on foot. She approached the lady at the desk and began to speak,

"Hi" she said.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" the lady asked.

"Umm, how long is it to Suna from here?" she asked.

"Foot or taxi?" the lady said.

"Foot." Sakura replied.

"It is 500 kilometers from here, which is a day by foot. You are ninja correct?" the lady asked politely.

"Yes that is correct, we are shinobi from the leaf, and we are traveling to Suna to see the Kazekage." She stated. The lady at the desk smiled at her and handed her pamphlet with a town description.

"I hope you have a good night mam" she said.

"Thank you. You too!" sakura said.

When Sakura arrived at her room, Tenten and Hinata were waiting for her. Tenten smiled when she saw Sakura. Tenten asked her,

"How'd it go?"

"Just fine, she gave us a pamphlet about the town, even though I don't think well need it." She stated.

"True." Hinata said.

As Tenten opened the door to their room they were all surprised. It was nicer then they expected! There were 3 beds, a table next to each bed, clean sheets in the closet, 2 couches, and an arm chair. Tenten quickly claimed the bed closest to the door as hers.

Sakura glared at her, and then turned to speak to Hinata.

"Which bed would you like Hinata?"

"It doesn't matter." She said.

Sakura shrugged as she took the bed propped up next to the wall. Hinata took the second bed closest to the door. They all settled in, no one was talking still. Tenten then walked over to a bag she had brought in. _Hmm, wonder what that is?_ Sakura thought.

Tenten took out 3 plates and a large bowl. She looked over to the girls.

"I got us a large house salad, I hope you don't mind." She said to them.

"Not at all" Hinata said.

"Sure" was Sakura's reply. Tenten smiled at them as she evenly divided the salad and handed out dressing. They all ate in silence, as usual. No one realized they were eating in silence, for they were all lost in thought. Tenten looked up when she heard Sakura drop her plate, her eyes widened as she was shocked to see tears streaming down Sakura's face. Alarmed she ran over to the girl and tackled her into a hug asking what was wrong. Sakura couldn't talk, so she just cried into Tenten's shoulder, and soon enough Hinata was right there with them. Sakura's tears flowed freely out of her eyes now. She could not control it anymore. She let her hands wrap around Tenten for support. Sakura thought to herself, _why is this pain so unbearable? _

Eventually Sakura had calmed down; Tenten put her arms on Sakura's shoulders so she could look at her in the eyes. She spoke slowly,

"Sakura, tell us…what is wrong, and don't even think about trying to lie to us, because Hinata will be able to tell." She looked at Hinata as her Byakugan activated.

Sakura knew she had to tell now. So she spilled her guts.

"Its…just……that..." she started holding back more tears.

"When…Sasuke came back (sniffles) it…just brought up…some…….ya know…"

Her tears broke lose again, as Tenten pulled her close again to whisper in her ear.

"We know it brought up bad memories Sakura, but you have to let them go. You can't change the past, no matter how much you try or want to. What Sasuke did is unforgivable, but you have all the rite in the world to be mad at him. Just please; don't beat yourself up about it. One, it's not healthy, and two; it's not fair to YOU. You need to give yourself a chance to recover, let your wounds heal. We understand it hurts Sakura, but you will find someone else to love, it will happen when you least expect it, and when it does, you will know. So keep your hopes up Sakura, love may not have reared its head yet, but believe me it will. Just never loose hope, EVER!"

Tenten finished. Sakura had a smile start forming on her lips. She really took Tenten's words to heart.

"Your right Tenten" Sakura was able to say. Hinata spoke next.

"Sakura, look at me. I had the same scenario without the love part. I had a challenge of my own to overcome; I had to learn to accept my role in the Hyuga family. I may not be as good a fighter as Neji, but I deal with it and I grow and learn at MY speed, no one else's. I had memories playing In my head too, but I told myself that I could not change them. They are always there, the good and the bad. I did do something with them though, I learned from them. I excelled do to them, I became stronger, and eventually the pain went away. I was able to live with myself even though I had little confidence, but I had one thing you have as well. Support. I had support from all my friends, including Neji, and with this I have become my own ninja, so know I follow my own nindo. My own ninja way." She finished as well.

Sakura was able to calm down due to the two of them, and she proceeded to thank them for their support and words. She was able to comfortably sink in to her bed as she waited for morning to come, knowing she would always have her friends, distance did not matter, nor did love. This gave her a warm feeling inside that let her sleep with peace of mind and no interruptions until her next day arrived, surprises and all.

* * *

well, this gave you a little insight into what Sakura has been feeling lately since she hasnt really showed it!!!!

Hope u liked it!!

Reviews keep me writing!!

allways,

Bryan :D


	6. Chapter 6

This is the longest chapter so far!! This chapter consults Sakuraand her journey to the hiddensand village!!!

Hope you like it!!!! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Arrival**

Sakura woke up early along with her friends. She was the first to get to the bathroom, luckily. She quickly washed her face and got dressed. She came out only to see Tenten waiting there with a frown on her face. Sakura simply stuck out her tongue and laughed as she walked away, hearing Tenten mutter under her breath something about mood swings. She just shrugged it off since she knew she would not see them for another 5 months. So she sat down and waited with Hinata as she struck up a conversation.

"Looks like your feeling better Sakura!" she said with a smile.

"Yes I am, thank you Hinata." She said as she hugged Hinata. Hinata blushed a little at first but then hugged her back.

"It's the least I can do considering how many times you have helped me out with Naruto." She said.

"That's nothing compared to what you did, I know how to get in Naruto's brain that's why, I was on his team for what, 4 years ya' know!" she made Hinata smile.

"You should really tell him how you feel though…I'm pretty sure hell be responsive." She said as she winked at Hinata. Her face suddenly went a shade of red.

"Y-you t-think he w-would…?" Hinata asked as she starting playing with her index fingers.

"Yep!" was Sakura's response. Hinata's eyes suddenly filled with hope as she said,

"Thank you Sakura, for everything" as she gave Sakura one last hug before Tenten came out of the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing much" Sakura said.

"Ok…whatever" Tenten said as she grabbed her scroll and put it on her back.

"Your turn Hinata." She said as she smiled at said girl.

"Ok, I'm coming Hinata stated as she got up and proceeded to the bathroom. Tenten came and sat next to sakura on Hinata's bed. She looked at sakura for a second.

"What?" sakura asked.

"Nothing" Tenten said, but she was still looking at Sakura.

"What is it Tenten, why are you staring at me?" she asked annoyed now. Tenten held up her hands in defense.

"Nothing, just observing." She said. Sakura was getting more annoyed that she wasn't getting a straight answer. She started giving Tenten her version of a death glare. Tenten quickly became scared and spilled her guts.

"Its just you look happier today, and I'm trying to figure out why. Maybe someone is a little excited about visiting a long lost friend from the sand?" she said as she narrowed her eyes and stared at sakura. Sakura felt her face go red as she said,

"I AM NOT! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM TENTEN?" she asked, her face still red.

"Oh I'm just playing with you sakura." She winked at her.

"Fine then…" she still didn't trust her for the moment. Hinata came out of the bathroom then. They all gathered up their things as they walked to the front desk, and checked out.

The desk manager was a little frightened when the girls disappeared in puffs of smoke.

As they were running from tree to tree like usual, Sakura decided to start up the conversation. Poking Tenten on the shoulder until she looked at her with a confused expression.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" she asked

"No, I just wanted to talk" Hinata appeared next to them as well.

"About what?" she asked them.

"About Tenten!" she said with a smile. Tenten looked at her confused.

"Shoot" she said.

"When are you and Neji going to get together?" she asked. Tenten blushed and looked down,

"I don't know. He acts like he doesn't know I exist. It's very discouraging you can imagine." She said.

"Ok, this is what you are going to do." She said. Tenten looked at her confused again.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to help claim your man!" she said as Tenten blushed.

"This is what you do!" she started talking to Tenten non-stop, as Hinata blanked out from the group, daydreaming about Naruto.

**Time skip to dessert**

Before they knew it, the girls had reached the dessert. They gave there last hugs to Sakura as tears fell down all their faces. She was going to miss them so much. Tenten and Hinata watched as Sakura jumped off into the awaiting sandstorm ahead of her.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura was struggling to get through a vicious sandstorm that was active around her. She had multiple cuts and bruises in only a matter of 10 minutes being there. A huge rock flew at sakura when she caught a glimpse of it; she quickly did a couple of hand signs and called out "DORYUUDAN NO JUTSU!" as a rock dragon flew out of the ground colliding with the rock instead of Sakura. She just manages to get out of the sandstorm by propelling herself with a water style jutsu. She continues on her journey to the hidden sand village. _Why is this so hard?_ She asked herself on the way to the village, as she simultaneously healed her ribs from a blow she suffered from a rock. Finally she was able to see the huge walls of the village as she approached it. It took longer than she though, until the guard got sight of her and came down asking,

"What is your business here miss?"

"I am from the hid-" she was cut off by Temari.

"She was sent here by Gaara!" she yelled at the guard. He quickly apologized and backed off.

"Stupid guards..." Temari muttered as she turned to look at Sakura. Temari's face was shocked when she looked at sakura. Sakura didn't get a chance to look at herself so she wondered_. Do I really look that bad?_ Temari then asked her,

"Oh my god sakura what happened to you?!" her eyes widening as she said this.

"Had a little battle with a sandstorm on my way here." She confessed as she walked over to Temari to give her a hug. Temari hugged her back but concern was still obvious in her eyes.

"I'm fine Temari really, thanks you for your concern though." Sakura spoke to soon. When she pulled away from Temari she had a stinging pain in her ribcage, she quickly moved her hand to it as it began to glow pink, forcing chakra into her to heal herself. Temari's eyes were bugging out of her head as she watched Sakura regain her composure. She quickly pulled Sakura over her shoulder and led her into the village. They were greeted by only one of her siblings, Kankuro.

"Hey Sak-" he cut himself off when he saw her. He quickly ran to her side as he asked,

"What happened to her?" he asked Temari

"She was caught in the middle of a sandstorm." She said

"Guys, really I'm fine." Sakura said as she stepped away from Temari so she could hug Kankuro.

"How have you been?" she asked,

"Fine, fine. You been better than this I hope!" he told her

"Ya, I've been better." She said as she pulled away. The storm must have taken more out of her than she thought. She quickly got dizzy and fell backwards. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain of the ground with a thump, but to her surprise neither happened. She fell on something soft she noticed. She was quickly guided back to her feet by sand. She smiled when it clicked in her head. _Sand_. She spun around on her heel to find Gaara standing there as the sand retreated back to his gourd.

"GAARA!" she smiled as she threw herself at him, attacking him with a hug. His eyes went wide as he took in her gesture before wrapping his arms around her and saying,

"Hello Sakura, what happened?" he asked. She stayed in his embrace as she spoke,

"Oh nothing really, just got caught in the middle of a sandstorm. That's all!"

"Hmm, that's all huh." He said. She found herself not wanting to let go of him, as he did not want to let go of her, but Kankuro cleared his throat in the middle of it. Sakura quickly tore herself apart from him as her face turned a deep shade of red. She turned to Temari and Kankuro as she asked,

"So, where am I staying?!"

Temari was about to answer but to her surprise Gaara answered instead,

"You will stay with us, if you don't mind." He said in his usual monotone voice. Sakura turned to face him.

"Really, are you sure?" Sakura asked him. He just nodded at her. She threw her arms up and around him as she sang a thank you to him and turned to face Temari, not noticing the tint of red on Gaara's cheeks as she grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her in front to walk with her. Kankuro smirked as he watched his little brother stand there and try to figure out what just happened. As the girls were walking,

Kankuro and Gaara were not too far behind as Kankuro said,

"Why did you offer for her to stay with us?" he asked Gaara

"Because she is our guest, therefore she will stay with us."

"Ok, fine with me."

Eventually they all reached their house as Temari lead sakura in and showed her around,

"This is our room, hope you don't mind sharing with me. Down the hall to your left is the shower, Kankuro's room is to your left if for some wild reason you will need his help." She winked at Sakura as Kankuro yelled at her,

"Shut up Temari no one asked for your advice!" Sakura let out a giggle before Kankuro walked into his room mumbling something about girls and their stupid sense of humor.

"Gaara's office is down the hall, make a left, then a right, then hang two more lefts and there will be a door and a woman sitting at a desk. Just ask for Gaara and she should let you in. If she doesn't, come find me. Ill _make_ her let you in." as she finished and smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you Temari, you have been a big help." Temari just smiled and said,

"Now I have some matters to attend to, so make your self at home and don't hesitate to call for anything you need." She was about to leave when she suddenly said,

"OH! Remember to take the time to heal yourself, we want a healthy Sakura, not a handicapped one!" she winked at her before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura went into her room and sat down on her bed a she talked to herself,

"Well Sakura, maybe this wont be as bad as you thought." Tenten's words replayed in her head, _but you will find someone else to love, it will happen when you least expect it, and when it does, you will know_. Sakura smiled to herself as one person came to mind. She laid down on her bed, realizing how tired she was as she slowly drifted to sleep comfortable with herself, and everything around her, and a smile on her face.

* * *

WOW!!! longest chapter so far!!!!!

Hope you enjoyed it!!!!

CLARIFICATION: DORYUUDAN NO JUTSU=Rock Dragon Projectile jusu

P.S.-i had to give her some type of jutsu to escape!!!!

Reviews make me write!!

allways,

Bryan :D


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

This is a very short chapter, it is only to show what sakura will be doing the next 5 months in suna.

Hope u enjo it anyway!!! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The First Day**

Sakura woke up nice and early to start her new job in Suna. She got up at 5 in the morning, before everyone, or so she thought. As she silently stepped out of her room she spun around only to hit into someone. Someone tall, I might add. When she looked up she noticed it was Gaara, and she had tripped and fell into his chest. She stepped back as she blushed a deep red and said,

"I'm terribly sorry Kazekage-sama, I did not see you there" as she looked at her hands.

"It is quite alright Sakura, and please, don't call me Kazekage-_sama_, I hate formalities."

She looked at him confused and said,

"You want me to call u Kaze-" she was cut off by his finger on her lip. She blushed an even deeper shade of red than before.

"Gaara" he said, as he remover her finger. She had to find her voice before she could speak again.

"G-Gaara, ok then." She tried to smile at him. She spoke again,

"If you don't mind then Kaz-, I mean Gaara; I need to go take a shower before m day starts. It was nice seeing you, and I hope you have a great day!" she said as she gave him a soft genuine smile before walking off to the bathroom. Gaara just stood there and watched her walk off, and then he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

After her shower Sakura walked off in to the hallway only to meet Kankuro waiting for the shower. She frowned at him as she walked past; he mumbles something about girls taking 3 hours in the shower. Sakura made her way to the hospital, as she checked in as one of the new nurse instructors and began her day of work.

Gaara did not know why he could not concentrate all day. It was very troublesome to him. Eventually his sister knocked on the door and he granted her a "Come in." When Temari walked into the room she started talking,

"Ok Gaara, what we ne-" she cut herself off sighed and began again,

"What's wrong Gaara?" she asked

"Nothing" was his response

"Gaara, I am your sister, I can tell when you are distracted, and right now you are very distracted." She smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow

"How can you tell I am distracted?" he asked. Temari sighed,

"One, your not even looking at the paper, and 2, if you were you would notice that the paper is upside-down Gaara" she finished with a smirk.

A light tint of red came to his cheeks as he noticed she was 100 percent right. He looked at her when he spoke,

"I am just extra tired today, that is all. Whatever else you may think of in your head is wrong, so please continue with what you were going to say prior this." He finished

"Fine" she said as she handed him a paper, "I need you to sign that" he did as he was told and handed the paper back to her. She smiled at him and headed for the door. She spoke before she left,

"You should just go visit her, I'm sure she wont mind." She said as she left. Gaara's eyes widened as he realized her perceptiveness, as he cleared his mind and went back to work.

Sakura worked a long day of 13 hours, 6:30 to 7:30. Her day was consisting of training, working, paperwork, and treating new patients. Sakura walked out of the hospital exhausted as she made her way home. When she was finally home she went to her room and collapsed on her bed. She quickly fell asleep without doing anything to get herself ready for bed.

* * *

well that was it!!!!!

isnt sakuras day fun?! :D jk!!!

Reviews keep mewiting!!!!!

allways,

Bryan :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Midnight Hero**

Sakura woke up in them idle of the night, the former day suddenly flooded back into her head. She remembered not getting herself ready for bed, and just collapsing. She sighed as she got up and decided to take a stroll out to explore the village. She walked for a while, exploring the city and learning everything she could about it. Something caught Sakura's eye. She saw someone limping into the village square, her medic ninja instincts kicked in. She quickly rushed over to the limping ninja as he looked at her.

"How…are…you?" he was barely able to ask

"It doesn't matter" she said, not looking at his face as she focused on his wounds.

"What happened?" she asked

"My squadron was sent out on a mission, and we encountered and Akatsuki member…I was the only survivor…" he finished

"You are very lucky then" Sakura said as she moved him to the ground and began healing his wounds. She did a couple of hand signs before her hands started to grow purple.

"Wha-" the man was about to ask. Sakura cut him off.

"It repairs tissue and muscle, and speeds up cell regeneration." She told him. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I trained under Lady Tsunade, the Godaime Sanin. I have surpassed her now, so you were very lucky to run into me this night." She finished. The man looked shocked as his eyes grew, he was about to say something when Sakura cut him off

"Don't speak, just relax and let me do my job." She said as she smiled at him. He closed his eyes and let her continue. After a while she started talking again

"You have torn 3 ligaments in your legs, you have a broken arm, and some internal bleeding." She finished. The man looked at her

"Am I going to die?" he asked. She looked at him

"If I have anything to say about it, you should make a full recovery, and that is a promise you can hold to me!" she gave him a genuine smile. His jaw dropped

"A f-full r-recovery?" he asked in wonder

"Yes, now I need to get you to a hospital" she said, as she grabbed his hand and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura re-appeared in the hospital with the man as she yelled,

"I NEED A TEAM OF NURSES AND ALERT THE DOCTERS! PREP FOR SURGERY STAT!" when the nurses were not moving as fast as Sakura would have liked she yelled again

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MOVE IT!" the nurses suddenly went into overdrive running around grabbing the necessary tools as they rushed over to Sakura's side. They quickly got the man on a stretcher in a second and had an IV in his arm in another. Sakura quickly got suited as she rushed with a team of 4 more doctors to the surgery room.

Sakura didn't come out of the surgery for another several hours, she was now officially exhausted. The man was asleep now, on his way to a full recovery like Sakura had promised him. She went and sat down on the chair and let her head rest back. As Sakura was just about to succumb to sleep, Kankuro suddenly burst through the door

"SAKURA, SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled. Sakura simply raised her hand as Kankuro rushed to her side and engulfed her in a bear hug

"THAN GOD SAKURA WE THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!" as soon as the sentence left his mouth there was suddenly an extreme wave of wind as the doors to the hospital flew off and almost hit the lady at the front desk. Thankfully she dodged it just in time, as Temari ran into the hospital with her fan open screaming at them

"WHERE IS SAKURA!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" she quickly spotted sakura and was by her side in a second yelling in her ear,

"OH MY GOD SAKURA WHAT HAPPENED?!" sakura returned the yell into Temari's ear

"IF YOU STOP YELLING IN MY EAR I MIGHT BE BALE TO TELL YOU!" she yelled. Temari instantly backed off and said sorry, as a cue for sakura to start

"When I was taking a walk at night I spotted a ninja limping into the village. I quickly got up to him and began healing him. He was attacked by an Akatsuki member and barely lived. I got him to the emergency room and we began surgery about 7 hours ago, I just finished and he is on his way to a full recovery" she stated. Temari sighed.

"Thank god Sakura! We thought you were in the ER! Did you know Gaara almost had a heart attack when he heard about this!" sakura stared at her

"G-gaara, was c-concerned about m-me?" she asked in wonder.

"Of course he was! Almost blew up half the village trying to figure out what happened to you!" she stated

"Oh" was Sakura's response.

"Ok, you should really go find him Sakura; he was worried sick about you."

"Ok, ill go now" she said as she took off her surgeons outfit. She walked into the bathroom as Temari followed. Sakura began to fix her hair and makeup as Temari stared.

"Sakura, why are you fixing your hair and face, its not like you're going on a date?"

"I know, but I have to look presentable for him" she stated as she finished with her makeup and moved on to her hair, running her fingers through it. Temari finally pieced it all together in her head and smirked at Sakura.

"You _like_ him" she said quietly, Sakura still heard. Her face went red as she turned and faced a smirking Temari.

"I DO NOT!" she almost yelled

"Then why are you blushing?" Temari countered with a grin. Sakura's blush deepened.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING! IT'S JUST MY MAKEUP!" she said

"Ya, sure Sakura. Listen, I wont say anything, but I'm pretty sure he like you back-"

Sakura cut her off

"WAT?! Really, how do you know?!" she asked in excitement. Temari smiled

"So you are admitting that you like him?" she asked as she raised and eyebrow

"Fine! Yes I do! Now tell me!" she said

"Ok. For 1, he lets you actually _touch _him. 2, when you do, he blushes, and 3, he cares about you, _a lot. _In case you haven't noticed that is." She finished

"Oh" was all sakura could say, so Temari picked up from there.

"Also Sakura, Gaara doesn't have a lot of experience in this field you can imagine, I don't think he ever liked someone as much as he does towards you, so cut him a little slack, and go easy on him." She finished

"Ok. You're sure he...umm……likes me?" she said nervously

"Yes I do." She said quickly

"Now, go and find him!" she pushed sakura out the door.

"Fine…" she grumbled as she went in search for Gaara.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter focuses more on GaaSaku!!! finally ik!!!

oh, btw **BOLD=shukaku**

_ITALICS=thoughts_

Hope you enjoy it!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: My Protection**

After Sakura had left the hospital she went in search of Gaara.

**Sakura's POV**

"Wonder where he is?" she said out loud. She didn't know why it was so hard to find him, he was the Kazekage after all. So she asked around a little

"Have you seen the Kazekage come around here lately?" she asked a store owner

"Umm, yes I do believe that the Kazekage came around here about an hour ago"

"Thank you very much mam, do you know which direction he happened to go in?" she asked

"Yes, do believe he went that way" she points away from the building

"Thanks again mam!" sakura said as she ran off. The woman just smiled at her.

Sakura had been searching for nearly 2 hours now. She was getting worried

"Where is he? How come I can't find him?" she said aloud. A voice answered her

"Are you looking for someone miss?" she asked. Sakura turned to look at the smiling woman.

"Yes, have you seen the Kazekage by any chance?" she asked, a little desperate.

Why yes, I think he came around here a few minutes ago" she said

"Thank you!" sakura said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura started panicking when she reached the three hour point

"GAARA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled out in a desperate voice. She had ventured far into the village, someplace she had never been before. She observed that this was a less populated place of sand, with lower class people. Someone suddenly popped out in front of her; soon she was surrounded by 8

"Where are you going pretty lady?" one of them asked with a grin on his face.

"Get away from me" she glared at him now. She was getting annoyed with him and his gang.

"Why are you bothering me" she asked

"Cuz you are pretty me lady" he said as he moved towards her

"I'm warning you, get away from me or else!" she hissed at them

"Aww, but you do not know who you are dealing with me lady" he said to her. Before Sakura even knew it they had all lunged at her. She managed to dodge 6 of them, but 2 of them got to her. One plunged a kunai into her side, she let out a scream in response as the other kicked her in a different side. She knew this was not going to be an easy fight.

Gaara's POV

Gaara had been searching for sakura for hours now. He was getting worried. He was trying so hard to find her, why couldn't he? He thought. He started doubting himself,

_What's wrong with me, why can't I find her? _He though nervously.

**There is a lot wrong with you, but that's unimportant right now. What is important right now is that we find and claim our mate again. I can already see her kis-**

"_Shut up Shukaku, you're not helping" _he spoke to the demon inside him.

**Yes I am. I'm helping you imagination. **Shukaku spoke

"_Perv"_

**You know you love me. **The Shukaku gave him an evil grin.

"_Are you even capable of love?"_ he asked

**Of course I am. I know we love Sakura. That's why I am merely suggesting th-**

"_Shut up and help me find her" _he said to his Shukaku

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. _Sakura_, he though as he disappeared in a swirl of sand trying to find the origin of the scream.

**Sakura's POV**

She punched the one who stuck the kunai into her, knocking him into a wall which collapsed. _One down_, she thought. Two of them quickly did a couple of hand signs as a fireball plummeted towards her with boulders surrounding it. She dodged the two attacks and then used one of her own. Casting the required hand seals she quickly made a river of mud sweep 4 of them down into it as she did more hand seals and the river quickly hardened into stone, killing the 4 swept under it. _4 down, 3 to go, _she though as she spun on her heel to encounter another man flying at her with a punch, which she easily dodged. She kneed him in the stomach once he flew over her, sending him flying. She saw her next target. Pumping more chakra into her feet, she suddenly appeared in front of him, sending an uppercut into his jaw, knocking him out. Before Sakura had time to figure out what else was going to happen, she heard someone call

"YOUR MINE BITCH!" as he lunged at her with a rusty Katana in his hands, Sakura knew she had no way to defend, so she just shut her eyes and prepared for impact. To her surprise there was no impact, she turned around only to see Gaara standing there as she saw a whirl of sand in front of her, she knew he had killed her attacker. Not knowing what else to do she ran as fast as she could, crashing into him as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him closer and letting her head wrest on his chest. Gaara's eyes widened at her actions as he blushed red, but he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him anyway. Before she knew it she was sobbing into his clothes, staining them with salt water. His arms tightened around her in response.

It took awhile for sakura to calm down, but when she did se just kept saying

"I'm sorry…" to Gaara, over and over again. Gaara was getting fed up with it,

"Sakura, stop saying I'm sorry, it was not your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

"But it was my fault…I'm sorry…" she said again. Gaara was getting annoyed,

"Sakura, stop it right now." He said, a little too harsh. He felt her cringe under him. His muscles tightened in response, and she felt that. He apologized this time,

"I'm sorry" he murmured to her. She just hugged him closer in response, telling him he was forgiven. He stroked the back of her head with his hand, soothing her.

"Do you want to go home now?" he asked her. She nodded in reply, and they both disappeared in a swirl of sand.

They reappeared in their living room. Thankfully Temari and Kankuro were not home yet. Sakura did not want to let go of him so clutched on tighter, hoping he wouldn't make her let go. He moved back a little so he could look at her

"Are you ok Sakura?" he asked

"Yes, now I am. Thank you" she said as she smiled at him and let her head fall on his chest again. He hugged her close again. He also wanted her in his arms, where he could keep her safe, where he could care for her. It did not take long before she collapsed in his arms, giving in to sleep. He carried her to her room as he gently laid her under the covers of her bed and smiled before he left.

Sakura woke in the middle of the night again. She did not know why this kept happening. So she decided to go out again. She went for a walk again, but she did not stray far from her house. She was walking when she saw someone in the distance, she tensed at first and then noticed the person had a large gourde attached to their back, and she immediately knew she was looking at none other than Gaara. So she walked up to him, even though his back was towards her. She walked up beside him and grabbed his hand, his head quickly snapped to her with a deadly glare. He saw the pained look that crossed her face when he looked at her and immediately replaced it with soft and caring eyes

"Sorry" he said to her. She smiled at him in response and let her head lean onto his shoulder. She motioned for them to go and sit on a bench. He did as she asked and sat down with her. Neither one of them talked, no one wanted to ruin the peaceful silence. After about 10 minutes he noticed she shifter uncomfortably and did something to fix it.

She noticed his hands moved to her waist as she looked up to see him actually _smiling_ at her as he pulled her onto his lap and cradled her close.

"Is this better?" he whispered in her ear

"M-much…" she managed to get out, even though her face gave away how much she really liked it. She had blushed a deep red and snuggled closer to his chest, he strengthened his hold on her once again. When she looked up to ask him a question, he simultaneously looked down to do the same, when their lips brushed up against eachother they both blushed red and looked away. Gaara spoke first

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Its ok" she said

"I wanted to ask you something" she added

"Go ahead"

"Would you ever be able to get a day off?" she asked

"I suppose, why?" he asked. She blushed yet again as she talked

"Well I, umm, was…umm……t-thinking m-maybe if you w-wanted, we c-could…umm…maybe……umm g-go o-on a d-date…?" she went very quiet on her last words. Gaara just smiled in response as he talked

"Sure, whatever you want" he told her

"Maybe l-lunch?" she asked

"Can I choose the restaurant?" he countered

"S-sure" she wondered why she was stuttering so much

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow then" he said with a smile on his face. She decided to stop talking, so she could cherish this moment. She spoke up again only in a matter of minutes

"Umm…G-Gaara…"

"Yes Sakura"

"Umm…do you t-think that m-maybe…I could s-stay-" he cut her off

"Yes" he said. She smiled into his chest as she hugged him closer. He did the same in response.

"Gaara" she said

"Hn" was his response, she cringed at his words, and they too brought up bad memories.

He noticed the cringe and immediately changed it

"Sorry. I meant yes" he said

"I wanted to thank you for earlier, I never got a chance. So, thank you" she said as she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He slightly blushed as he answered

"It was nothing" he said

"It was my life, I think it was something" she said as she giggled slightly. Her laugh made him smile.

"Your life means a lot to me" he confessed, realizing he said that out loud he started again

"I mean, you a-" she cut him off by placing her finger on his mouth. He blushed red because of it.

"I know, and thank you. You don't know how much that means to me" she finished the last words with her voice lowering.

"I still can't figure it out. Why am I alone, after all these years? That's why I latch onto you so tight Gaara, I feel like I am going to lose you, and I don't want to. I'm sorry for latching on to you, I feel like I need you though" she began to cry as she talked

"You are too important to me, I can't hold on to people for too long it seems. First Sasuke left, then Naruto. I don't want to lose you either." She cried as he pulled her close so he could speak into her ear.

"You will not loose me Sakura-chan, you are too important to me. You never have to worry about me leaving, because I will not. I will always be yours, so do not apologize for latching on to me, for I have latched onto you, and I don't plan on letting go." He finished as he held her close, and brushed her hair to calm her.

"Lets go now" he said, as they both left in a swirl of sand.

They arrived in his room, as Gaara said

"Would you like to go get changed?" as he pointed to his own bathroom. Sakura nodded as she left the room, went and got clothes from her room, and ran into Gaara's bathroom. She was out in a few minutes and she leaped into Gaara's arms. He smiled at her.

"Do you want to go to bed now, Sakura-_chan_?" he asked

"Yes Please, Gaara-kun." She smiled as she said this. Before she knew it, they were under the sheets of Gaara's bed as he held her close. She kissed his chest lightly as she said

"Thank you Gaara-kun. Good night," she hugged him closer

"Good night Sakura-chan" as he leaned to kiss her forehead and bury his face in her hair. She smiled as she slowly drifter to sleep in Gaara's warm arms.

* * *

Whew!!!!! That was a long chapter!!!! Isnt that shukaku a perv!!! :D lol

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!

Allways,

Bryan :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Let Me Show You**

Sakura woke up the next day, thankfully still in Gaara's arms she thought. She peeked out of one of her eyes and saw that Gaara was awake as well. She snuggled closer into him; she did not want to get up yet. His arms tightened around her in response, so she leaned her head up to look at him as she talked

"Good morning Gaara-kun" she said. A small lit up his face

"Good morning Sakura-chan" he said as he buried his face into her hair. Gaara discovered that his new favorite sent was strawberry vanilla, due to her hair. She giggled when she felt him sniff her hair, as she let her eyes close and her head rest on his chest. She waited longer before talking

"Do you want to get up now Gaara-kun?" she asked

"Sure" he told her. When she tried to untangle herself from him, his grip did not loosen. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. He gently smiled at her. Her eyes widened when she realized she was moving. His sand was moving both of them, off the bed and into a standing position, she still did not let go of him. He chuckled in response to her clinging to him. She felt his hand moving up from her back, as she smiled when it reached her face and cupped it. All her will melted right there. She melted into his hand, molding her face into it. She kissed him lightly whenever his hand would find her lips.

"I have to take a shower and get ready Sakura-chan" he told her. She did not move her face away from his hand, as her arms remained around him. He sighed

"You're not going ot make this easy are you?" he asked with a smile on his face. She simply moved her head back and forth telling him no. After another 10 minutes of holding her, he finally said

"Sakura-chan, I really do need to go" he told her with a serious face on. She sighed and opened her eyes to meet his staring at her

"I love your eyes you know" she told him. He smiled lightly at her

"Stop trying to change the subject" he said. She finally frowned as he arms disentangled themselves from him.

"Ok" she said sadly, as he was about to turn around and go to the bathroom, she suddenly grabbed his wrist, as he turned to look at her she talked

"Wait please. I was wondering if maybe, I know you don't like physical contact that much, but would you trust me enough to let me do something. It seems like you have made a big improvement in the touching are lately." She smiled at him. He simply nodded. Her face went ecstatic as he let her do what she wanted. He saw she was happy, and it made him smile slightly do to it.

"Ok, first I want you to close your eyes" she said. He raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. She took his hand and placed it on her face as he cupped it. She closed her eyes and melted into his hand once again as she kissed it lightly. She then opened her eyes and placed her hand on his face as she stroked over his features, he kissed her hand lightly when she rolled over his lips.

"Now, do you trust me?" she asked with a tender smile on her face. He closed his eyes in response, telling Sakura he trusted her.

"Now, let me show you, how much I really do love you" Gaara was speechless when she that she loved him. For he loved her back as well.

She left her hand there for a few moments. When Gaara felt it move away, he was bout to open his eyes and ask what was wrong, when he suddenly felt something soft and warm apply pressure to his lips. His eyes immediately snapped open to Sakura. She was _kissing _him. As soon as her lips were there, she pulled away, blushing a deep red.

"Uhmm, that's all I umm…wanted to do…sorry" she told him. Sakura looked at his face to see if he accepted it. She saw a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before, it made her uncomfortable. She started stepping back

"G-Gaara?" she asked him, when suddenly she could not move back anymore. She looked behind her to see what she had hit into, because it was soft, so she knew it was not the wall. Gaara's sand was there blocking her movement backwards. When she turned to protest to Gaara he was suddenly right in front of her. His face inches away from hers. Before sakura could say, or do anything his lips were on hers. It did not take long for her to be completely taken by the kiss. After about a second her eyelids slipped shut as her arms moved around his neck, clutching him closer to her, and deepening the kiss. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her close as well. Sakura remembered Temari's words

"_He doesn't have much experience in this field_," she thought. So she took action first. She opened her mouth into the kiss, to gently guide him where she wanted to go. Taking the cue she gave him, his tongue gently slipped into her mouth as he began exploring. Memorizing every detail of her mouth, every crack and crevice there was. AS she fell deeper into the kiss, she fell deeper in love with him, and she knew it. Whenever his tongue would meet up with hers she would give a low moan into the kiss, which made Gaara blush. He had never done this before and was not sure of what he was doing; to him Sakura's moans were re-assuring him he was doing something right. They only separated when the need for air was too great. When they did they just let there foreheads touch together, as they held each other. Sakura braided her hands through his scarlet hair.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun" he smiled at her and he closed the gap between their lips once again. When they separated once again, she let her head fall onto his chest as she closed her eyes. He did the same. She was content, and so was he.

"Do you want to go have breakfast Gaara-kun?" she asked him

"Whatever you want to do is what I want to do" he told her. She smiled as she said

"Ok then ,you go take a shower while I go make you breakfast" she said as she kissed him lightly before heading for the door. She was a little surprised when Gaara's sand suddenly closed the door and pulled her into his arms again

"I never said you could leave" he told her, his face inches from hers again

"What makes you think I _want_ to leave." She said as he crashed his lips onto hers once again.

After a heated make-out session Sakura was finally able to get down stairs to prepare Gaara breakfast. She made him an omelet, 2 eggs, a side of hash browns, coffee with his choice of assorted sugars and creamers, a glass of orange juice, and an apple next to everything. She set out silver ware and napkins as she talked to herself

"Good job Sakura. I think he will be very happy."

**CHA! I agree! He will be the happiest Sakura lover on earth! **

"_Who are you?" _

**Why, I am your inner! Don't you remember me?**

"_Oh yes! Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while, where have you been when I needed you?"_

**Well, your life got a little boring, so I left**

"_BORING! You call being depressed and overwhelmed boring!" _she yelled at her inner

**Well ya! There was no hunk around until now, so that's when I showed up! DUH!**

"_Shut up now, I will talk to you soon, now go away, I hear him coming!" _She said to her inner as it disappeared to a corner in her mind. When Gaara came down he looked at sakura and what she had done as his eyes widened.

"This is all for me?" he asked in wonder

"Why yes. It is!" she said as she smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his chair, as she sat down closely next to him. He did as he was told and sat down. He looked at her once more and raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at him confused, so he sighed

"The distance" he said, motioning to how close she was. She looked at her chair and said

"Oh, sorry" she said as she moved away. He moved his head back and forth, so she moved farther away. He kept moving his head so she moved further. His head wouldn't stop moving even when she was on the other side of the table, she got annoyed at him

"GOD! How far away do you want me to move exactly!?" she said to him. He frowned at her. Suddenly sand surrounded her as she was quickly lifted above the table and onto his lap. She blushed as his arms encircled her and his mouth moved to her ear

"I never said I wanted you to move _further_ away, I wanted you _here_ all along" his arms tightened around her as she got the point. He gently kissed her before picking up the fork and breaking off a piece of the omelet and moving it to her mouth. She blushed deep red as she took the piece of omelet, realizing he was feeding her. He continued feeding her until the omelet was all gone and her face was bright red. _I wonder if I will ever get over that._ She thought to herself. She then noticed that empty plate in front of her.

"Wait! You fed me the whole thing! What are you going to eat?!" she asked, a little panicked. But she then noticed that the eggs, hash brown and apple were gone as well

"Oh, ok. Good, at least you ate" She told him. His face was suddenly at her ear again

"Yes, an it was very good. Thank you" eh told her as his mouth moved to her neck. She moved her head to the side to give him more access to what he wanted. He lingered there for several minutes, neither one of them noticed the stunned Temari that had walked down stares and was know standing in the kitchen doorway. She dropped everything she was holding, right as Gaara's head moved away, revealing a large hickey covering half her neck. Sakura caught a glimpse of the staring Temari and turned her head to face her. She smiled at Temari and winked, thanking her for her advice. Sakura turned her head to face Gaara, who was also looking at his stunned sister. Her fingertips lingered on Gaara's cheek as he turned to face her, he smiled when he saw her face as she lifted her head to touch her lips to his. Simultaneously Temari's eyes bugged out of her head as she watched Sakura take full advantage of her brothers closeness to her. The next thing Gaara and Sakura heard was Temari's voice yelling up stairs.

"KANKURO GET DOWN HERE! YOUR BROTHER HAS HORMONES NOW! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" suddenly Kankuro was standing beside her saying

"What!? What happened to Gaara?!" she quickly guided him towards the snuggling that was going on in the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Gaara's face buried in Sakura's hair. Temari quickly wrote something on paper which read

"**DO THE FINGER THING AGAIN! PLZ!" **Sakura smiled at this but obeyed, laying her finger onto Gaara's cheek until he looked at her. She slowly touched her lips to Gaara's, but he had a different response this time. Knowing his brother was there he let his tongue slip into Sakura's mouth as he began exploring again. Then he let his tongue meet up with Sakura's as they danced. Kankuro watched in amazement at his little brothers display of affection. His jaw practically dropped to the floor when he heard Sakura give a low moan as Gaara pressed her closer. Suddenly everyone was brought out of their own worlds when they heard a thump on the floor. Temari had fainted. Sakura quickly jumped off Gaara's lap and rushed to Temari's side, as her hands began to glow pink she let them stroll over Temari's body, healing whatever might have happened. When Temari did not wake up Kankuro spoke

"What happened?! What's wrong with her?!" he asked as he panicked.

"Nothing, she just fainted" sakura said right as Temari began to come to it.

"What happened?" she asked. Kankuro answered her

"You saw Gaara grope Sakura and you fainted at his profanity." He lied to her. Sakura had reached her annoyance point as she summoned chakra into her hand and punched Kankuro in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. Gaara chuckled at this; he actually found it quite attractive. She sighed as she turned to Temari, whose eyes were wide open.

"He was not grouping me Temari, he was kissing me and you fainted." She told her.

"Oh, that is much better" she said. When Kankuro walked, or more like limped to their group

"God sakura, you hit damn hard" he said as he clutched at his aching body

"Baby" Sakura said as her hand began to glow blue and she tapped Kankuro in the gut. He immediately began feeling better as he was able to stand again.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" he asked her

"Remember, I did train under Tsunade" she told him with a grin on her face. She was tired of standing so she went over to Gaara and wrapped her arms around him, as his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks" she muttered into him.

"Your welcome" he told her. Kankuro and Temari stared, as Temari began talking

"Umm, we really have to go know, we leave you two alone. BYE!" she said as her and Kankuro disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We have to go to you know" she told Gaara softly. He simply nodded as they both disappeared in a whirl of sand.

They reappeared in front of the hospital where Sakura worked. She looked up at him, as he looked down. He gently pushed his lips onto hers as she sighed into the kiss and opened her mouth, as an entrance for his tongue. When they had to break apart for breth, Gaara began talking

"I have to go know Sakura-chan, I can be here when you come out of work, if you would like?" he asked her. She closed the gap in-between their mouths. When she pulled back she said

"Does that answer your question Gaara-kun?" she asked with a smile

"Yes it does. I will be waiting for you when you come out my cheery blossom" he told her. She blushed at the name as she kissed him one more time and as she spoke again

"I will be waiting for you too, _my_ Gaara-kun" she said softly. He walked her into the hospital, and gave her one last kiss before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

"I love you. My Gaara-kun, and I will always wait for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Lunch Date**

Sakura was extremely dazed today. She just confessed her love to Gaara and he returned it. She had a smile on her face all day, which no one understood why. One of the nurses Sakura worked with told her she was going on her lunch break. Suddenly Sakura's face froze in shock, so the nurse asked

"Unless you don't want me to…go…?" she asked confused

"No, I have to go to" she said as she spun on her heal and ran out the door. She yelled back to them as she was running out

"Sorry, I have a lunch date with the Kazekage! Ill be back soon!" she yelled as the nurses eyes widened in shock

"D-did she say K-Kazekage?" one of them asked. They merely nodded to her.

When sakura flew out of the hospital she was going to rush to Gaara's office to see if it was too late, when she suddenly crashed into someone. She looked up angrily to see who was blocking her path. It was Gaara, who was raising an eyebrow at her. She immediately softened her expression, which turned into excitement

"Gaara!" she said as she flew her arms around him and pulled herself to him. He was a little taken back by her actions, but he let his arms wrap around her as well.

"Did you forget about out lunch date?" he asked her

"NO! NEVER!" she said as she looked at him. He saw the pain looked that crossed her face from his words. He let his hand move to her face to cradle it, and he saw her relax into him. He smiled when he saw her smile as he moved his head down to touch his lips to hers. When he pulled away he saw her give him a genuine smile, as her head fell onto his chest.

"Thank you" she told him

"My pleasure" he said softly in her ear, his breath tickled her. He took advantage of this moment as he began nibbling on her earlobe. She let her eyes close as she let a low sigh escape her lips. He moved away to look at her, and she was smiling brightly at him

"Do you want to get going now?" she asked him

"Sure" he said as he cradled her into his side as they began walking

"So, watt's on the to-do list for today Gaara-kun?" she asked him curiously

"Paperwork" he said flatly

"Can I help?"

"I don't think so" he said. He saw her face fall a little as he corrected himself

"I mean, you can try if you like" he saw her face lighten as he said this.

"Ok. Great, so well go to your office right after our lunch date!" she said with a huge grin on her face. He simply smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She blushed slightly. They had reached the restaurant before Sakura even knew it. She got there own booth since it was the Kazekage. She sat on the opposite end of the booth as Gaara frowned at her

"What?" she asked. He sighed and got up as she looked at him confused. He moved right next to her so he could snake his arm around her waist and pull her close to him. When his face was inches from hers, he began to talk as she blushed

"I want you _close_ to me Sakura-chan. No exceptions" he told her. She was about to say something when his lips suddenly found hers. The waiter came over in the middle of their make-out session and cleared his throat. They immediately stopped in their tracks as sakura blushed and looked at him

"What can I get you today?" he asked politely

"Gaara-kun!" she almost moaned his name as he blushed and looked at her. She smiled when she saw his blush as she let her fingertips stroll over his cheek

"Can you order for me _please_?" she asked him, pulling her face closer to his on that last part. His will turned to mush, and she knew she could make him do anything she wanted at that moment. He turned to the waiter

"W-Well take too specials" Sakura thought to herself. _Wow, I made Gaara stutter, I think I have more power then I realize_. She said as Gaara turned back towards her, this man was annoying as he asked another question

"What can I get you to drink?" Sakura answered this time

"Can we have too cokes?" she asked. The waiter took down the order

"You order will be out soon" he told them as he smiled and walked away.

"Waiters are annoying" she said as she turned back to Gaara

"I can have him fired if you'd like?" Gaara asked her. Sakura punched him playfully on the arm

"No silly He was just interrupting us" she stated. Gaara looked confused

"Inter-" she cut him off by kissing him

"Interrupting that" she said as she closed their lips again. She pulled away suddenly

"Did I do-" Gaara was about to ask, but Sakura cut him off again

"No silly you didn't do anything!" she said with a smile

"I wanted to do something, but I needed your permission first" she told him. He raised an eyebrow at her again

"Do what, exactly?" he asked. He saw her face fall a little as she gave him puppy dog eyes. She knew she had him when he tightened his grip on her and crashed his lips onto hers. She let her mouth move discretely to his neck, as she began the process he did to her in their bedroom. After several minutes she moved away to see the huge hickey that covered half of his neck

"Now we match…" she said as she smiled softly to him. He pulled her into his lap as he cradled her close again. Her eyes closed, for the moment. Soon the waiter had come with their orders, as he set them on the table and left. They began eating what was in their plate as they talked about their pasts. Soon they knew everything about each other, the good and the bad.

They couple walked out when they were finished. Gaara held her close as they both disappeared in a whirl of sand. They re-appeared in Gaara's office. He let go of her as they both walked to their seats. She began working on paperwork as he did the same.

It did not take long for Sakura to begin to lose consciousness, and succumb to sleep. Before she knew it, Sakura had fallen asleep in her chair, and Gaara had found her there.

He gently lifted her up into his arms as he began to carry her to their room. Sakura came too it when Gaara was carrying her. She looked up to meet his anxious eyes. She smiled at him and said thank you, as she snuggled closer into his embrace, before she fell quietly asleep, once again in Gaara's protective arms.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is very long and sad, so caution if you don't like tears

Cried as i wrote this too (no joke) hope u enjoy it anyway!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Too Much…**

To Sakura days had turned into weeks, and weeks into months. She had reached her 2 month period in Suna. Something strange was happening to her, she felt like she was getting closer to Gaara, but loosing him at the same time. She was racking her brain for an answer, but did not get one. She was sad a lot, and didn't know why. It was like a piece of her was missing, and finally she snapped. Her mind had enough and she couldn't take it anymore. It all began when Gaara came in one night from working late again,

"Hi Gaara-kun" she said quietly

"Hn" was his response, and sakura cringed from it, he didn't know how much it hurt her. Gaara was in and out of the shower very fast

"How was your day…?" she asked, almost inaudible but Gaara still heard

"Hn" was his answer again, and that's when it happened. Sakura's mind caved in on her

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HN?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME?! AND WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THIS CONSTANT WORKING?! IT'S LIKE I DON'T EXIST NOW! AND WOULD IT _KILL_ YOU TO ACTUALLY SPARE ME A GLANCE ONCE IN A WHILE, OR IF I'M LUCKY MAYBE SAY 'SAKURA' WHEN YOU TALK TO ME OR EVEN LOOK AT ME?!" Sakura had exploded and Gaara's stressful day did not make him handle it any better. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to her

"Yes sakura? Is there anything you need?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. The fact that he was staying calm during all of this did not help Sakura's temper either.

"WHAT I NEED IS GAARA BACK! YOU HAVE BEEN CONSUMED BY WORK LATELY AND NOW YOU HARDELY EVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" she started crying now as she talked, it was too much for her to handle.

"WHAT, AM I JUST LIKE AN EXTRA SIDE TO YOU'R DAY NOW?! JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME AND NOT CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL?!" she started crying harder now that she was letting it all out

"You are very important to me Sakura, but never say I put my work as Kazekage before you!" he was officially mad now

"THEN WHAT IS IT?! YOU'R JUST AS BAD AS UCHIHA NOW!" the words stung Gaara; she had never said that before.

"_Never compare me to him" _he spat at her

"WELL I MIGHT AS WELL! YOU DID THE SAME THING! USED ME AND TOSS ME ASIDE LIKE A NAPKIN! I AM A PERSON GAARA NOT A, A _THING!"_ Gaara had reached his limit, rather than exploding he simply left in a whirl of sand. Sakura was still fuming. Then the reality of what she had done hit her, and she fell to her knees and started sobbing. She cried to herself

"No…please…don't leave me…" she said. She felt her palms hit the floor, then her face. She couldn't move, she just laid there crying. Eventually she was able to get up. She wrote a letter to Tenten and Hinata with a very unsteady hand, but she still wrote it. She began running, she ran out of her room, and out of the building. She got to the mail carrier bird station and sent the letter. She then ran as fast as she could. She kept running, not knowing where to go. She eventually got to the gates of the village and just kept running. She ran right into the dessert. She ran through everything, a sandstorm, vicious animals and bugs. Everything in her path did not matter. Sakura eventually found a cave to seek shelter in. She cloaked it with chakra so if anyone came looking for her they would not be able to find her. She collapsed in the end of the cave by the wall. She curled up into a ball and the sobs escaped again. There was no stopping them now. She hoped the letter she sent got to them soon.

**In the hidden leaf village**

Tenten was sitting down sunbathing when suddenly a message ninja popped up in front of her. Startled she jumped up and almost lunged at the ninja, but realized he had a scroll in his hand. She apologized when he gave her the scroll and left. She opened and read the contents. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she read it. It was from Sakura. It said she needed her and Hinata, that she could bare the pain any longer. Immediately she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She re-appeared in the village square. She began running, she ran as fast as she could searching for Hinata. She finally found her, flirting with Naruto none the less. She called at her

"HINATA!" she screamed. Hinata looked over to see Tenten running towards her. She knew immediately that something was wrong when she saw tears in her eyes. She knew it was Sakura; no one else was able to ever bring tears to her eyes except for sakura. Hinata began running towards Tenten as fast as she could, and the too met up in a hug.

"We need to go, right now. Sakura needs us more than ever!" she said through her tears. Hinata merely nodded and they both disappeared in smoke.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked into the air. Hinata and Tenten were on over drive now; they had to get to sakura as fast as they could. Surprised they reached the half way mark in only half a day. Hinata spoke clearly to Tenten

"We need to go faster if we are to make it to her by tonight!" Tenten nodded as they both pushed all their chakra into their feet and began moving faster then they ever had. _Hold on sakura, were coming. Just hold on!_ Tenten thought to herself.

**Sakura in the cave**

Sakura knew that eventually Tenten and Hinata would reach her, so she got up. She pushed all her emotion into her feet as she began running again. Sakura was running for a while, until she finally reached the beginning of the forest. She collapsed against a tree once again. She waited patiently for Hinata and Tenten to reach her, but her doubts were screaming at her in her head. _What if they didn't get my letter? What if they don't come?_ As Sakura got lost deeper into her though, she began crying harder. She heard rustling in the trees behind her, and slowly pulled a kunai out, standing to her feet and readying herself for battle. She knew if this was not Tenten or Hinata, this would be her last fight. To Sakura's dismay it was another group of thugs. She knew she would not survive this battle. _I ms so sorry Gaara-kun, _she thought to herself. The thugs spotted her standing alone. Most of them smirked as they began to approach her. Suddenly she heard someone yell,

"GET AWAY FROM HER! DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!" and with that a giant whirlwind of blades came flying at the thugs, affectively killing them all. Sakura was surprised to see Temari there, with her fan open to attack, which she did. She had note sensed Temari's chakra at all following her when she left. _Oh well, at least she's here,_ Sakura thought. Temari ran up to the shaking girl

"Sakura, why did you run away? And what happened to you?!" she was alarmed now.

"I got in a fight with Gaara…" when she said the last word she burst into tears. Right as she started crying Tenten and Hinata popped out of the trees. Temari gave them a worried look and they were right next to Sakura in a second, with their arms around her, trying to comfort her. Sakura found the most comfort in Hinata, as she wrapped her arms around said girl and cried into her shoulder. All the girls had tears rolling down their cheek seeing their friend in such distress and not knowing why.

When sakura eventually calmed down all the girls bombarded her with questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"Did anyone hurt you?" when that question came out Sakura yelled at Tenten for asking

"NO! I HURT SOMEONE!" when she said the words her tears leaked over again

"Sakura please tell us what happened?" Hinata begged.

"I…didn't, mean…too……it, just…happened…" she cried again into Hinata's shoulder.

"Its ok Sakura, I'm sure you didn't mean it" Hinata said

"It's my…fault……he hates…me now…" She cried

"No he doesn't!" Temari told her. Sakura's head popped up

"W-what do u mean?" she asked

"Gaara has been miserable all day, ever since your fight" she told her. Sakura didn't believe it, but she didn't say anything either.

"You just need to come back Sakura, you need to come back and relax and sort through this all. Your love with Gaara is too strong to be brought down by something as small as this." Temari was trying to reassure her.

"No" was all Sakura said.

"Sakura, you can't say th-" sakura cut her off

"No. He hates me now, and I know it. He doesn't love me either" she said as her face sunk. The girls figured they could not convince her, only time would, so they just held her close.

After saying goodbye to Tenten and Hinata, Temari brought Sakura back to the sand village. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when they were walking, Temari was immediately right by her side when she did.

"Sakura what's wrong?" she asked, frantically.

"I can't go back" she said, with her head down.

"Why now?" she asked

"I'm not welcome anymore" she told Temari

"Yes you are, you are welcome as long as I stay there"

"No…I can't"

"Yes you can sakura, so come on" she pulled on her hand. Sakura clenched her hands into fists. She was squeezing so hard she started to bleed. Temari got annoyed that she was physically and mentally killing herself now.

"That's it Sakura" she grabbed her hands and unclenched her fists as she pulled her into her embrace and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. They re-appeared in their room, as Temari sat her down on the bed next to her. She sighed

"Sakura, this is not healthy. You need to pick yourself up and fix things. You need to confront you problems, not run from them." She told her

"It's hard" Sakura said quietly

"I know Sakura, but it's not impossible. You CAN and WILL fix things, if it's the last thing I do." She said

"Temari, I can't do it yet. I can't face him. He probably hates me know, and I can't blame him. I hate myself right now…" she whispered the last words.

"Sakura, don't say that" she said in a stern voice. Sakura did not answer, instead she cried. She did not no how to handle this. So she did the only thing she knew how to, she cried. Temari wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Sakura's eyes began to sting worse and worse with each tear. She had comfort in the arms around her, but she craved a different set of arms. She craved Gaara's arms. She wanted the warmth that emitted from his body, and the protectiveness that came from him. She cried harder when she remembered that. Her eyes felt like they were bleeding from crying so much. Eventually she calmed down, and Temari began to talk.

"I have to leave for a mission tonight, and I won't be back for about 3 days. If you need anything you go to Kankuro right away. Do you understand Sakura?" Sakura simply nodded through her tears.

Sakura eventually calmed down and told Temari she would be ok, Temari got her settled in her bed before she sent her goodnights, and disappeared. Sakura eventually fell into unconsciousness, whether she wanted to, or she didn't.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, it was only about 12 midnight when she realized that Gaara was not there with her, and the tears came back. Sakura cried into her pillow, hoping she would fall unconscious again, but to her dismay, she did not. She could not control herself anymore, she needed someone. She went to the room next to hers, Kankuro's. She knocked on the door 3 times, and he answered

"What I-" when he got a look at sakura he changed his question

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" he asked

"I-I f-feel so e-empty" she said as she wrapped her arms around Kankuro as he held her close.

"Its ok Sakura, it will get better" he reassured her. She just cried, so he pulled her into his room and set her down on his bed as he asked her

"What happened Sakura, tell me everything?" she giggled lightly as he sounded like one of her girlfriends.

"I, sort of…um…exploded" she confessed

"That bad?" he asked. She just nodded

"What did you say to him to make him so miserable?"

"I compared him to Sasuke…" she cried as she said this

"Oh…well, um, that can be fixed" he _tried_ to reassure her, but it didn't really work.

"Its ok Kankuro, you can stop trying now." She told him

"Sorry Sakura. I'm not good at all this comforting thing, but I'm trying" he told her

"I know you are." She said this as she hugged him for comfort.

"I miss him so much Kankuro" she started crying harder

"I know Sakura, I know" he told her.

"I…don't, know…what to…do…anymore" she cried into him.

"You will work it out Sakura, don't worry, you have to"

"How…do, you…know?" she was barely able to ask through her hysterics

"Because you're love is too strong. You guys care too much for each other. You won't let a silly fight like this break you guys, you can't. You are not a weak minded person, you very strong Sakura. You will get him back, because he still loves you. And I know you still love him."

"Are you sure?" she asked him. He chuckled lightly

"Of course I'm sure Sakura" she hugged him closely

"Thank you…Kankuro"

"Anytime Sakura" he told her.

Sakura cried for a long time. She didn't know how to stop. The tears just poured out, it felt like there was no end to it. Sakura could feel her heart dieing every second she was away from Gaara, she felt like it had withered up and died in her chest. Sakura had stopped eating as well, she felt no need since there was nothing left to live for, without Gaara she was nothing in her own eyes. No one knew her pain, or at least she though. She did not know how Gaara had felt from their argument; she figured he hated her by now. Little did she know, Gaara was suffering as well. Sakura thought about running away, going back to the leaf, but her heart wouldn't let her leave. It belonged to Gaara, and she knew it. There was no way she could be somewhere that he wasn't, she just couldn't fathom it. She missed him so much, if only she knew that he missed her as well. All the hate that she had imagined he had for her, was not real. Sakura was on her own downward spiral, she was just getting worse and worse. Every minute she was away from Gaara, she would die a little more inside. Sakura was finally able to get out of Kankuro's room once she silenced her hysterics; she was barely able to make it into her room before collapsing on her bed. She crawled up into a ball in the corner of her bed, as tears poured out. Finally when Sakura was tired enough, she closed her burning eyes and gave into unconsciousness once again.

Sakura woke up in the middle of her sleep again. She could tell it was only around 1:30 in the morning. It was still dark out, so she decided to take a walk outside. Well Sakura was walking she remembered every night she came out, every tear she shed, every kiss she shared, and every hug she gave. These thoughts brought more painful tears to her eyes, but she fought them back. She was tired of being weak all the time. She knew she had to pick herself up, so she tried. She tried with all her mite and was barely able to hold back her tears

"How am I supposed to go through the day if I can't even stop crying at night?" she asked herself.

"I guess I will have to if I plan on living" she told herself

"Great job Sakura, you are officially crazy now" she chuckled at her logic, it was a sad chuckle though, there was no happiness in it. Just like her, she had no happiness left after this. She continued talking to herself

"I wonder what happened to our Gaara-kun?" she asked

**He's just as miserable as us…don't worry **she smiled whenher inner answered her

"I think he hates us now…"

**You're probably right. I would go talk to his inner, but his inner is the Shukaku, and he hits on me, so id rather not go there…**

"That's ok. I understand…"

**I'm going to go sulk in the corner of our mind, so I guess ill see ya later…try not to kill yourself when I'm gone, that might not make our Gaara-kun happy…I hope…**

"Ok, ill try" she stated

"I probably look crazy, standing in the middle of the night talking to myself, don't I?" she asked, but got no answer.

"That's what I though, no one cares about us anymore" her smile faded into a deep frown. Sakura was startled when she heard a voice, it was faint though

"…I care…" it was Gaara; she knew it for a fact. She spun on her heel and her eyes widened when she saw a see-through Gaara standing before her. Her eyes moved to the ground; she was seeing things, now she knew she was crazy. When the hallucination placed his hand on her face she wanted it to be real, she begged for it to be real. She started crying as she sunk to the floor again, she cried

"Please don't leave me alone again" her cries intensified as the hologram faded as it said its last words

"…I will always love you…my cherry blossom…"

Sakura was barely able to trudge herself up the stairs again, when I say barely, I mean she was barely able to lift her feet over the stairs without falling on her face. She finally reached her room at around 2 in the morning. Once again she fell onto her bed, as she curled up like usual. Sakura's tears began pouring out uncontrollably when the hallucination returned, this time to hug her close in her bed. She felt herself cringe when she realized she could not put her hands around this image, for it was not real. Everything went black around her, and she feared, this time, she would not wake up.

Sakura's sleep was short lived. For she was woken up by a sharp pain in her chest, it felt like someone thrusted a dagger into her heart. She let out a scream as she sat up in bed, her hand flew to her heart as it began to glow purple, and trying to heal any internal injuries she had. It did not work, the pain was still there, and unbearable as ever. She felt like she was dieing. Little did she realize that Gaara had heard her scream from down the hall, and cringed deeply from it. He hated hearing such pain coming from her. After sakura let out her scream, she cried. She didn't realize Kankuro had pushed himself into the room until he was right next to her

"Sakura! What is it, what's wrong?!" she was barely able to answer through her pain

"IT, IT HURTS SO MUCH!" she yelled at him.

"I know it does Sakura, but you have to be brave, you have to fight it. Keep yourself alive, for Gaara's sake!" he told her

"I-ill try!" she started crying harder as. She put both hands to her heart and they began to glow pink, pushing chakra to her aching heart. It was barely a cure, for the pain was there, all her chakra did was merely numb it.

"Kankuro it won't stop!" she told him through tears. He put his arms around her to comfort her.

"It will Sakura, be strong for Gaara!" he told her, his words made It barely enough for her to stand it, but she did, and it eventually calmed down. Yes, there was still pain, but it was not nearly as bad. Her tears still rolled down her face, but she was not crying. They were just empty tears, all there was, was sadness behind them, pure pain and sadness. When she could finally talk, Kankuro asked her

"What was that sakura?"

"It was my heart…it died…"

"Sakura, that sentence hurt me, and I'm not even in love" he told her

"Sorry" she murmured to him. He sighed

"It's ok. I just don't like seeing you in so much pain"

"Well, do you think I enjoy this?" she asked him sarcastically

"No, but it still hurts the people that love you Sakura. Just remember that." With that sentence in mind, he left. Sakura could not fall asleep now, it was close to 3 am, and she had nothing to do with herself. Sakura decided to go take a shower. She rounded up her clothes and walked into the hallway. You can only imagine her face when she saw Gaara walking down the hallway; she couldn't believe he was awake at this hour. Her eyes were frozen open, and then his eyes met hers. He saw the sheer sadness and pain in hers, and she saw the longing and abandonment in his. She quickly rushed to the bathroom without a word and closed the door. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. Gaara had done the same in the hallway. Sakura was the first to get up out of the 2 of them, she turned on the shower and after letting it warm up, she stepped in. She began sobbing. The water was very hot, as it burned her skin, but she didn't care. In Sakura's eyes, she deserved far worse than this. She used the shower to muffle her cries, they were a call for help, but she would not let anyone hear them, or so she thought. Gaara was sitting on the floor next to the bathroom, he heard her pleas and cries for help, and it killed him inside.

The shower did not last long enough, when sakura got out her eyes were beet red, and it matched her skin. She trudged on her clothes as she walked out. A sudden chill hit her, as she looked to the side of the bathroom; she thought she saw a figure sitting there.

"Sakura, you are the craziest person on this earth now" she told herself with a small smile on her lips, but it was a sad smile.

**Hey, we are not crazy! We are just desperate! **Her inner told her

"We are both…" she said

**This is sadly true, I miss our Gaara-kun! **Her inner said with a frown. Sakura frowned as well

"You don't know how much I miss him too" she said as she hugged herself.

**Well I sort of do, because I am you! DUHH! **Her inner was very obnoxious

"Well thanks for your support then"

**It's what I do best. Hey you know, if you wined up getting close enough to him, I wouldn't mind having a few words with Shukaku after all. It could help us both.**

"I don't think I have the strength to go near him…" she said sadly

**Ok, whatever. When you are ready you let me know, and I will do my thing!**

Sakura was a little comforted by her inner cheering her on

"Thanks inner, you really do help when a person is down" she said with a small smile.

**That's why I am here! CHA! BELIEVE IT BABE! **

"Hmm, you sound like Naruto now"

**Oh great, that's the last thing I need is to be compared to that idiot!**

"Hey! That idiot is one of our best friends!" she yelled at her inner once she was in her room.

**Ya well have you ever tried dealing with that fox-thing inside him! What a pain he is! No manners and all he wants to do is kill everything! HATE HIM!**

"Well that is your problem, not mine" she said

**Thanks for the support, and here I am, trying to help you…whatever…**

"You know I didn't mean it like that" she said

**Ya I know. Hey I'm kinda tired now, so I'm going to go to sleep for a little while. See ya Tomrorow! **

"Ok…bye…" she said bye sadly to her inner. Once her inner left, it brought back that same feeling of abandonment back again. Sakura sat on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms over them as she cried once again.

Sakura died that day, as she watched her life crumble into bits and pieces, right before her own emerald eyes.

* * *

wow, what a powerful chap huh?? well, i thought it was incredibly sad writing it :(

Hope u liked it anyway

Reviews keep me writing

Allways,

Bryan :D


	13. Chapter 13

This s a fairly short chapter compared to the rest!!! Hope you like it anyway!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: I'm Sorry…**

3 days had passed since Sakura and Gaara's fight. She had gotten better; she could now walk around with breaking down. She had also been able to put up a mask to hide her feelings from everyone. She was still in pain, she was always in pain, but she learned to deal with it. Her heart aches everyday, but she cannot stop it. It is now part of her, and her part of it. Everyone tried to talk to sakura, but she would not listen to anyone, she would just say that they were either wrong or crazy for believing that Gaara would forgive her if she asked. Sakura hated it when people would talk to her

"Sakura, why don't you take today off, relax a little" Temari had asked

"No" she said

"Why not?"

"There is no point to days without Gaara" she told her

"You haven't even tried to talk to him, so how would you know, and how lon-"

"It's been 3 days" sakura cut her off

"And you want this to continue?" she asked

"No"

"Then you should at least _try_ and do something about it"

"Why, there's no point" Sakura argued about it with her

"Sakura, there is a point. You guys love each other, and you deserve another chance"

"No I don't…I don't deserve anything from him…" Temari put her hands on Sakura's shoulders

"Well he deserves you! Which means he still loves you, and still wants you!" she said

"I don't know what you are talking about Temari, he doesn't love me anymore…"

"GOD SAKURA! It is so hard to talk some sense into you!"

"Then stop trying…" sakura told her

"No, I will never stop. I will bring you guys back together if it's the last thing I do!" she told her

"Good luck" Sakura had told her. She smiled brightly at her

"Thank you!" she said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hmm" sakura said out loud.

**She is crazier than us you know! **

"No she isn't, she doesn't hallucinate and be the hallucinations to stay" Sakura said aloud

**We don't beg the hallucinations per say! We NEED the hallucinations to keep us from going off the deep end!**

"That's a little too late if you ask me" she told her inner

**No it's not! We are completely sane now! Sure the first day was hard, but now, we are hot, sane, non hallucination craving MACHINES! **Her inner yelled at her

"You exaggerate too much you know"

**That is one of my many talents you know about!**

"Pscht, talents? Ya right"

**Hey, I am a very talented inner and you know it!**

"Ok, define talent?" she smirked at this

**Well……um…talent, is um…oh never mind! You're a horrible person!**

"Ya…I know…"

**Oh sorry! You know what I mean! **Her inner apologized

"Ya, its ok. I got used to it.

**Well I gotta go now, ill try and pop in tomorrow, k? BYEE! **And with that, her inner was gone. The day went by slowly, as usual. Sakura was not talking to anyone, which was usual as well. Slowly the day came to an end, just like everything else. Sakura crawled into her bed, as she let the tears she held in all day spill out until she was exhausted enough to slip into sleep.

Sakura woke once again during the night

"Well, I really can't go to sleep now can I?" she asked out loud, getting no answer she pulled herself out side into the night air. She decided to take a walk. Something caught Sakura's eye during her walk. She saw someone, she could tell who though. She was only able to see that it was Gaara until she caught a glimpse of his spiky hair. _Where is his gourd?_ She thought to herself. She figured out that his back was too her, that when Sakura lost it again. She began running towards him as fast as she could. To her, time had frozen. She began crying as she ran. She called out his name frantically, praying it was him, the real him and not a hallucination

"GAARA-KUN!" she called out. When Gaara was about to turn to see who had called him, even though he knew exactly who it was, she slammed into his back, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed into him

"GAARA I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! IT, IT WAS JUST MY FEARS! THEY WERE IN MY HEAD AND THEN THEY BUBLED TO THE SURFACE! I DID'NT MEAN ANY OF IT! She cried into him

"PLEASE, IS THERE ANYWAY YOU CAN FORGIVE ME? ANYTHING I HAVE TO DO, YOU NAME IT! IT, IT JUST HURTS GAARA! IT HURTS SO MUCH, NOT BEING IN YOUR ARMS! MY HEART FEELS LIKE IT WAS RIPPED OUT OF MY CHEST! EVERYTIME I SEE YOU, IT HURTS! EVERYTIME I HEAR YOUR NAME, I HURT! I FEEL LIKE I'M DIEING! PLEASE, ONLY YOU CAN STOP IT! PLEASE GAARA JUST MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" she had confessed everything to him, spilled every thought in her head onto the table, hoping he was receptive.

When Gaara pulled out of her embrace from behind her heart took another blow, she began to hug herself as she fell to her knees and sobbed. She knew he didn't love her anymore, and everyone was lying to her. She was surprised when his hands moved around her waist and he lifted her up so that he could pull her into his arms. Gaara needed this; he needed her back in his arms, where he knew he could keep her safe. He needed her to love him again, even though she never stopped loving him. He wanted her back, and here she was. Gaara thanked the heavens that they had brought her back to him. He kissed her forehead

"Of course I forgive you, but do you forgive me?" he asked

"Forgive you for what?" she asked back through her tears

"Me leaving you in so much pain, when I could have fixed it but was too afraid too" Sakura didn't know what to say, so she just hugged him closer. He took that as a yes as he hugged her tighter. Suddenly Sakura's arms dropped from his waist, and when he looked down at her to see what was wrong, her eyes were closing.

"I'm…sorry…" was the last thing she was able to say. Sakura had fallen unconscious in the same arms she had fallen so deeply in love with.

* * *

well that was chapter 13

Hope you liked it!!!

Reviews keep me writing!

Allways,

Bryan :D


	14. Chapter 14

This is another GaaSaku chapter!!! Hope u love it!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: I Never Stopped Loving You…**

It did not take Sakura long to wake up after her little 'episode' with Gaara. Sakura felt oddly warm, something she hadn't felt in a while, she wondered what it was, and why was she also so comfortable? Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She realized she was in someone's lap, and she was still outside. Sakura prayed, for the life of her that the person holding her was Gaara. If it wasn't, she would go mad. She looked up hesitantly, she saw Gaara's face and she could have sworn that her heart had stopped. She closed her eyes as she snuggled closer into him; this was what would heal her wounds, not medic ninjutsu.

Gaara noticed this and held her closer as he smiled. He missed her as well.

"So, you're awake?" he asked her

"Yes…" she said hesitantly, afraid if he knew she was awake he would throw her off of him, but he didn't.

"You're not going to throw me off of you and tell me how much you hate me?" she asked in a low voice, she felt his muscles tense with her choice of words.

"No. Why would I do that?" he asked her seriously. She wasn't paying attention to his question though; her eyes were fixated on his face. She had missed it for so long. She hesitantly reached up to stroke his cheek lightly with her hand. He looked down at her when she did, and smiled. Sakura's face lit up from this. The biggest smile Gaara had ever seen stretched across her face as she laid her head back down on his chest. He was happy again, and so was she. He leaned down so he could bury his face into her hair once again. He breathed in her scent of strawberries and vanilla, for her had missed it. She giggled lightly when she felt him breathe in. She looked up at him to meet a pair of loving, adoring eyes. She smiled at him

"I missed your eyes" she told him. She felt his body tense as she said that, so she put her hand up to his face to cup it

"Please don't be sad" she said with a frown on her face. He immediately changed his face into a smile and relaxed under her touch as he closed his eyes. He leaned into her hand as he kissed it lightly.

"I missed you" she told him. He opened his eyes to meet hers

"I missed you as well" he told her with a smile. He then moved his hand to her face so he could hold her. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his hand as she talked

"You know, I never stopped loving you" she said

"That makes two of us" he told her. Sakura's eyes shot open as she smiled brightly

"You mean you didn't hate me?" she asked in wonder

"I could never hate you, my sweet cheery blossom" the name brought tears to her eyes as she remembered her hallucination. He wiped the tears away

"Why are you crying" he asked her with a frown on his face

"I'm just so happy" she said. He smiled at her as he leaned his head down towards her slowly, making sure she was ok with what he was about to do. Her eyes closed as she leaned up. Gaara's lips touched her slowly; it was a soft kiss, tender, loving. It was to show her how much he loved her, and how much he had missed her. She eagerly responded to the kiss, opening her mouth so she could breathe in his scent. Gaara hesitantly let his tongue drop into her mouth slowly. He did not explore this time, he went straight for her tongue, and when the two met, Sakura felt her heart stopped. They danced to the rhythm that Sakura's tongue set. She missed him so much, and now he was back, and he was all hers. Gaara broke away slowly, leaving there faces inches apart as they listened to the other breathe. When sakura had gotten her breath back she asked

"Is there anyway we could stand up?" she asked him playfully. He smiled at her as his sand moved them to a standing position, this way he never had to let go of her. She cuddled into him once again

"I missed this warmth, it was like I was always cold without you" she told him

"I could say the same thing"

"And it felt like, I didn't have a heart because you still had it" she confessed to him. He put his hand over her heart as he smiled to her

"I still feel it there" he told her

"That's because it came back to life when u held me…before, my accident…" she said blushing, as she remembered falling unconscious in his arms.

"It is quite alright" he told her as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips

"I didn't mind holding you" he smiled at her

"I don't mind being held" she responded as she moved her head back to his chest

"Are you still tired?" he asked her, she confessed

"Yes…a little…" she was afraid he would send her back to her room.

"Then you will come and stay with me" he told her. She was so happy at that moment

"I would like that" she told him

"Good, were leaving now then" he said as they disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Gaara and Sakura re-appeared in his room. He had his sand undo the bed, so they could lay in it. Gaara sat down on the bed first, and pulled her onto his lap unexpectedly. She laughed when he did, as he kissed her again. He did not break the kiss as he pulled her down onto the bed. He pulled her into his side, so she could use his chest as a pillow, which she did not mind. She kissed his chest lightly as he pulled the covers and blankets over them, so she was warm. She leaned up to give him one more kiss

"Thank you Gaara-kun" she said right before their lips met.

"Your welcome Sakura-chan" he told her as he closed his eyes and cradled her close. Sakura was now complete. She knew that there was nothing in the world that could ever break them now, not after this. She fell into a very calm, deep sleep once again with the person she loved with all her heart and soul.

* * *

this was one of the sweetest things i have ever written!!

hope u liked it!!!

Reviews keep me writing!!

Allways,

Bryan :D


	15. Chapter 15

Here is more GaaSaku and a new clue to keep you guessing at what is coming next!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Letter**

Sakura woke up early, she sighed, at least she slept through the whole night.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked her. She smiled when she remembered that Gaara had brought her back too his room, so she could stay with him

"No, I just thought I'd sleep later than this. Oh well!" she said as she leaned up too look at him. He was smiling, and that made her smile.

"Good morning" he said to her, as he leaned down to plant a loving kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, _my_ Gaara-kun" she said to him with a smile

"I missed that as well" he told her

"I missed your smile" she told him, and he smiled again at her. She smiled brightly in return.

"What time is it?" she asked

"It's 8:30 in the morning" he told her

"Oh ok" she said as she shifted into him

"Do you want to sleep longer?" he asked her

"Just give me another few minutes…" she told him as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto his chest.

"Whatever you want" he told her, as he let his hand stroke her head, comforting her into sleep.

She didn't actually fall asleep, but she was close to it. She realized it had gotten later, so she pulled herself up to the pillow to meet Gaara's eyes. She smiled as he put his hand onto her face and cupped it. She buried her face into his hand, as she kissed it lightly. She then opened her eyes as she talked

"Ok, I think we should get up now" she said. Gaara pulled her in close to him in response

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, his face inches from hers

"Well, than th-" he cut her off by placing his lips on hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip, politely asking permission. She eagerly obliged as she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. This time he did explore, re-memorizing her mouth. Every detail, every curve, every crevice, and when he met up with her tongue, she moaned into the kiss. The noise sent shivers down Gaara's spine, as he rolled on top of her, letting his sand support him, so she felt his body on top of her, but none of his weight. His hand traveled to her face as he memorized not only her mouth, but her features as well. Sakura was next to take advantage of him. She opened her eyes to ask him something as her fingertips trailed over his cheek lightly, and she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Can we switch?" she asked him, and as soon as the words left her mouth, he was under her, smirking at her request. She smiled as she swooped down and capture his lips once more, this time he opened his mouth as a sign for her to enter. She let her tongue slip into his mouth, as she messaged the roof of his mouth with her tongue. He let out a deep moan from his throat, as he blushed when he realized what he had done. She let out a small giggle into the kiss. Gaara smirked at her; he did not like her making fun of him, even though she was playing. Just like the first time, she was suddenly under him, as she caught a glimpse at his smirk, as she looked at him cautiously

"Gaara…?" she asked, but right at that moment his mouth had claimed her neck as his. He began massaging her flesh with his tongue, causing her to moan into it. He smirked at this, as he just continued. He nibbled on her flesh realizing his last territory mark had disappeared. He began nibbling on her flesh, as his tongue stroked over it to ease the small pain. When he had finished she had a very large red mark on the side of her face, she blushed a deep red when she realized what he had done. He smiled at her and laid his head back on their pillow telling her that he had finished. She smiled at him as she got up out of the bed, she fumbled a little and his arms wrapped around her and his mouth was at her ear

"Be careful, my love" he said as he began nibbling on her earlobe. She sunk into him as she closed her eyes. He began again

"You should really stop being so cute sometimes, its not going to get me to let go of you any easier" he whispered in her ear

"Ok…I'm going to go make us breakfast" she said as she unwillingly pried herself from him, but suddenly she tripped over something. When she looked down it was sand! He had tripped her with his sand! She got annoyed at first, but the annoyance disappeared when she fell into his chest and blushed. He was at her ear again

"There you go again, acting cute. You know that you need to take a shower, but why aren't you?" he asked, nibbling on her ear so she melted into him

"I forgot…Why, do u want to help me?" she said as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

"If you need my help, then I will" he told her, as he cradled her close

"I always need your help. You should know that silly" she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Ok then, lets go" in a second sakura was in the bathroom, up against a wall as Gaara began removing her clothing. In another second she was in the shower with Gaara, him holding her as warm water washed down their bodies. She smiled and kissed his bare chest, before closing her eyes and falling limp against his body.

Sakura and Gaara finished with the shower as they got dressed. Sakura started talking

"I need to go do something, but I will be back soon" she told him as she gave him a kiss, and ran out the front door. He stood there and watched, as he waited for her to come home.

Sakura ran to the mail office as she gave them a letter and said it was urgent, and to put it on express. They nodded at her request and gave the letter to a bird, and it was off. She laughed when she ran back to the house and saw Gaara in the same position as when she left

"GAARA!" she yelled at him, when he saw her, he smiled. She ran into him as she wrapped her arms around him, clutching him close

"Hi there. I take it you missed me?" he asked. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his for a couple of seconds, and then pulled back to lie on his chest.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" he said as he pulled her close to him.

"Where did you go?" he asked her

"You will find out soon enough, it is a surprise" Gaara smiled at this. He knew she had something in stock for him, and he could wait for her to reveal it. She held him closer as she smiled into his chest. She was in Gaara's arms, the person she loved more than anything on the earth, and she hoped she could stay there, preferably for the rest of her life.

* * *

There is a surprise coming in next chapter!!!! STAY TUNED!!!! :D

Hope you like the GaaSaku in this chapter!!!!

Reviews keep me writing!!!!!

Allways,

Bryan :D


	16. Chapter 16

Oh no!!!! GaaSaku tragedy!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Anything…**

Sakura had been glued to Gaara's side for last couple of days, wherever he went, she went. He would never be seen without her. Gaara had a big meeting to go to today, he was meeting with 2 of the other cages, so sakura ultimately could not come with him. Sakura found this sudden meeting a little suspicious. Gaara told her she was just being paranoid. Sakura learned how to make herself busy during the day without Gaara. She had missed him, but she knew she could go through the day without him. Sakura was walking the village as she tried to piece it all together.

"Hmm, 2 cages. Why are they meeting today? And why in the sand village of all places?" she did not know what to make of it. She racked her brain for some sort of answer, but did not get one. There was a sudden explosion at the meeting place where Gaara was. Sakura stopped in her tracks when a name popped into her head. Her eyes froze along with her body as she spoke their name

"Akatsuki…" she said, barely above a whisper. She panicked as she looked at the tower. She knew what would be waiting for her if she went there, but Gaara was up there. She began running for the tower as fast as she can.

"Hold on Gaara, I'm coming" she said aloud.

**Gaara in the tower**

As soon as things began, I knew there was something suspicious going on, even Shukaku knew it

**There is something wrong here boy. Keep an eye on the one at the end of the table**

Shukaku had told him, so he kept his eyes on the person at the end of the table. There was something wrong with the way he talked, it was very…unnerving.

"So, shall we began, yeah?" he had asked me. I simply nodded at him.

"You don't seem to be that talkative Kazekage, yeah?" he asked me with a smirk

"I have nothing to say yet" Gaara had told him

"Well, we can fix that yeah?" he said. Gaara's eyes narrowed at him

"What do you mean?" Gaara had asked. That's when he noticed a small white spider that had crawled to him under the table. He immediately disappeared as the bug exploded. Gaara re-appeared on the side of the room as his sand lashed at the enemy. The enemy through of his fake hat and revealed himself. It was Deidara, of the Akatsuki.

"You're a troublesome one, yeah?" he said as a giant bird appeared and he jumper on it and flew into the air. Gaara's sand was not too far behind. Gaara made his sand turn into a spear as it plunged through the bird, causing it to explode with Deidara still on it. He frowned in the air as he made multiple birds fly at Gaara, which would explode on contact. Gaara held up his fingers as sand spread in front of him to form a wall, as the birds exploded when they hit. The wall split into many pieces as they flew toward Deidara, who had made another bird to fly on. He dodged most of the pieces, but 3 managed to latch onto his arm, as it spread around it. Gaara molded his hand into a fist as he said

"Sabaku Sousou" and the sand crushed his arm. Deidara was getting annoyed now, as his hand molded another explosive. Deidara sent the explosive down as it grew into a huge, crater like spike. Gaara quickly did multiple hand seals as he announced

"Ultimate Defense: Shukaku's Shield" As a giant Shukaku appeared to block the attack.

When Gaara looked back up Deidara was gone. Gaara had also failed to notice the explosive birds that crashed into his back. Gaara's sand shield crumples beneath him as he fell to the floor, defeated. Deidara walked up to him

"Kinda boring, yeah?" he said as he pulled out a kunai to deliver the final blow. Deidara was too concentrated on killing Gaara that he did not notice sakura charging at him with a chakra infused punch as she slammed it into his back, severing his spine as he flew into the far wall. Sakura immediately dropped down to Gaara's side as her eyes began to tear up

"Ill save you Gaara-kun, just hold on" she quickly did hand seals as her palm hit the ground

"Summoning Jutsu!" she said as Katsuyu appeared

"What is it master Sakura?" she asked shocked at the tears in Sakura's eyes

"I'm going to need as much chakra as you can possibly give me. We are going to perform _that_ jutsu." She told the slug

"Are you sure master Sakura?"

"Yes Katsuyu, I am sure" the slug nodded as the slug climbed onto Sakura's shoulder as she transferred all her chakra to her.

"That is it Master. I will report to Lady Tsunade right away!"

"Hai!" sakura said as the slug disappeared. Sakura began casting a number of difficult and speedy hand signs

"W-what…are…you, d-doing?" Gaara asked weakly, Sakura kept her hands going as she talked

"It is a forbidden jutsu, where the caster transfers their life energy and chakra into the target, it can be life threatening for the caster, but since you have a biju inside you it should work ten fold with minimal damage to me. This will also repair your white blood cell count and any internal injuries you have." She said as Gaara's eyes widened.

"n-no…d-don't" Gaara said as he squinted his eyes

"Gaara-kun I would do anything for you, and I will save you no matter the cost" she told him as she finally finished her hand seals and bit her thumb to bring blood to the surface. She placed her hand on Gaara's chest as she said

"Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu" Sakura said as her hands began to glow red, and then spread through Gaara's whole body. Gaara felt better instantly as he sat up. Gaara got a look at Sakura's eyes, and he saw the color was drained from them, this jutsu had taken a lot out of her, even with Katsuyu's chakra and the biju inside him. She collapsed on his chest, and as soon as he felt her hit him, he was gone. They both disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

**In the Hokage's office**

A Katsuyu popped out of nowhere, as Tsunade got frightened from the intrusion

"KATSUYU! What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed

"I came to report to you, Master Sakura had to use _that_ jutsu to save the Kazekage"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she said this

"SHE USED IT!?" she yelled

"SHIZUNE, GET IN HERE!" she fumed. A worried Shizune ran into the room

"Yes Lady Tsunade what is the emergency?!" she asked alarmed

"GET A TEAM OF HINATA, INO, TENTEN AND SHIKAMARU READY! THEY ARE GOING TO THE SNAD VILLAGE, SAKURA USED _THE_ JUTSU!" shizune's eyes widened

"She used_ that_ jutsu?" she asked, Tsunade yelled again

"DON'T STAND AROUND NOW GO!" she yelled, and Shizune was off. She gathered up said people as they rushed on their way to the sand village.

**In the Sand village**

Gaara re-appeared in the hospital. He appeared next to the front desk

"I need the best doctors and nurses to look at her, do anything you need to bring her back to us!" he almost yelled at the nurse. Then nurse was startled at first, but then started yelling out names of medicine and things he did not understand. Doctors immediately rushed to his side, as they put Sakura on a stretcher with oxygen, and carried her away as Gaara watched. The nurse asked him questions

"What was she doing before this?" she asked

"She saved me with a forbidden medic ninjutsu, but I do not know what it was."

"Ok" she said as she began to walk away

"Oh!" she said as she turned to him,

"If it's the jutsu I think it was, she won't be out for a while" she told him. For once in Gaara's life he was terrified, and he felt completely helpless as tears leaked out his eyes and he cried for Sakura, the person he loved.

* * *

Don't worry!!!! It will get better!!!!

Reviews keep me writing!!!

Allways,

Bryan :D


	17. Chapter 17

More GaaSaku!!!! hope u like it!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Angel**

Gaara was pacing around the waiting room as he waited for the nurse to give him any news at all.

Finally the nurse came out and spotted the Kazekage in the waiting room as she walked over to him

"Are you Gaara?" she asked, but she already knew the answer. This was just procedure

"Yes I am. What happened?" he asked, anxious

"She is fine; in fact she is resting right now. Luckily there were no series injuries. I was surprised about that when we found out what jutsu she had used. She should be awake shortly and awaiting your arrival. She was asking for her Gaara the whole time" she giggled lightly and Gaara smiled.

"She is a very lucky person, not taking any series damage from that jutsu. She needs to rest for a couple of days though, so her body has time to repair itself. That is all the information I have for now." She told Gaara with a smile. He smiled brightly back at her

"You really do care about her don't you?" she asked him, curiosity clear in her eyes. Gaara blushed a light shade of red from her question

"Yes…I do indeed" he told her

"Than you should go to her, you are probably the first thing she wants to see when she wakes up" she told him with another smile. He smiled back at her again

"Thank you" he told her, before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Gaara appeared in Sakura's room. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He sat down on the chair next to her bed, as he held her hand.

It did not take long for Sakura's eyes to start to flutter open

"G-Gaara-kun?" she asked aloud, he was right next to her

"Yes Sakura, I'm here" he said as he grabbed her hand tighter, telling her he was there.

"Thank you" she said as she opened her eyes fully to look at him, his sea foam green eyes looking back at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked concerned

"I feel fine, just a little tired, but I should be asking you that" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. He looked at her confused

"Me, why?"

"Because you're the one I needed to save" she said as she winked at him. He smiled

"I'm fine" he said as she sat up

"Good, I'm glad" she swung her legs over the side of the bed as she got up slowly. She stretched and walked over to him, as he opened his arms for her to come in. She smiled as her arms wrapped around him and her head rested on his chest. He buried his face in her hair, so he could remember her smell. She giggled as always when he did that

"I love you…" she whispered to him, his mouth went to her ear

"As I love you, my sweet cheery blossom" as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Can we go home?" she asked him

"Whatever you want" he told her, as they disappeared once again.

They re-appeared in Gaara's room as usual. She smiled at his consistency, as she leaned back a little to look at his face. At first he looked like he was checking the surroundings, but then she smiled wider when his eyes met hers. She leaned her head up to press her lips softly to his for a moment, before moving back.

"I'm kinda tired" she told him, her eyes half shut

"Close your eyes then" he told her with a smirk, she leaned her head against his chest as she did what she was told. She felt like she was gliding, and then she hit the bed. She opened her eyes, to meet Gaara's. She smiled as her eyes slipped shut and the covers went over her. She drifted into sleep in a mater of seconds.

When Sakura awoke, she was full of energy again. She could feel that all her chakra had come back. She moved away from Gaara so she could look at him. Surprisingly, his eyes did not open until a minute after Sakura's had. She smiled and kissed him lightly. He smiled at her as well. She was about to snuggle closer into him, but her hand had another idea. Without even realizing it she had entwined her hand into his scarlet locks and pulled him down to her; she was a little startled with her actions, but went along with them anyway. Gaara growled into the kiss as well, before pinning her down on the bed, so he was on top of her. His mouth moved to his favorite spot, her neck. He massaged her neck while nibbling on the flesh lightly; again he made his territory mark on her. Gaara's hand moved to the back of her shirt, as he trailed into it to touch the soft skin of her back. He pulled her closer to him while his hand was on the small of her back. His lips found hers again. They moved slowly this time, another way to reassure her of how much he was in love with her. She responded to the kiss, letting her tongue slip into his mouth as it danced with his tongue. She flipped positions, so now she was on top, smirking down at him. Gaara simply smiled back at her before she crashed her lips onto his. She did not move away until she was blue in the face, even so when she did move away their foreheads were leaning against each other.

"I love you, my cherry blossom" he told her lightly. Her eyes widened at this, he never said that unless she said it first. Tears welled up in her eyes when she finally grasped the amount of love he had for her. He wiped away the tears before they could fall

"Please don't cry. It makes me sad" he confessed to her, with the slightest hint of blush on his cheeks

"I'm sorry. Its just, you make me so happy, and when you said that I knew I made the right choice" she told him as she leaned down onto his chest to rest.

"I'm glad you think that" he said as he kissed her hair. Sakura rested on him for a while, and then she began to ask

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure" he told her, as sand moved them from the bed and into a standing position. She giggled at him when she looked at his face

"What?" he asked with a smile

"You make me fell like an old woman Gaara-kun!" she said, as she lightly punched his shoulder. He chuckled at that

"And how is this?" he asked her, as he raised a brow

"When your sand moves me, I feel like you think I can't move without help" she told him with a smile. He pondered this for a moment before talking again

"Well then, I guess well have to fix that" he told her. Before she could say anything back she was pinned against the wall, his hand intertwining with hers as he slid one up the wall and one at her side. His face was inched from hers as his lips brushed softly up against her, she quivered under him. His body was right up against hers as well, witch was not helping her at all. His mouth moved to her ear as he flicked it lightly with his tongue, before planting a trail of wet kisses down her cheek and neck. He noticed Sakura's eyes rolling back into her head and smiled at this. She knew he was playing with her, and it was working.

"This sand can be very helpful you know…" he told her as his sand began undoing the buttons on her shirt, until it was fully off her. His hand traveled up her abdomen and into her back, as he unclasped her bra, whispering in her ear

"Now then, would I really do this to somebody who is old?" he asked her. He had not removed her bra, yet. So she replied to his question

"N-no…I, guess…not…" she told him, it was hard to talk because she was panting into his chest.

"Good, so it's settled that I don't think you're old?" he asked her

"Y-yes…its, settled" she told him. He smiled as he re-clasped her bra and slid her shirt back onto her.

"Good" her cheeks were flushed red, and he took advantage of that. Suddenly she was up against the wall again, and he slid her up so he could reach her mouth more easily, and he did. She moaned into the kiss as his hand lightly glided up her shirt again and moved to the back so he could press her tighter to him. She smiled into this as her legs wrapped around his waist, not allowing him to move at all. The kiss lasted until neither one could breath, so they moved back to lean against each other once again.

"Can…we, walk…now?" she asked, breathless

"Of course…" he told her as she slid down to a standing position and they walked out of her room. Temari noticed the blush on Sakura's cheeks and both of their ruffled clothes, she looked at Sakura questioningly, Sakura simply gave her a 'no' gesture with her head. Temari sighed in relief, for her head was somewhere else. When Gaara and Sakura had reached outside they bean their walk.

They walked for another 15 minutes, when Sakura stopped to rest. Gaara had found them a bench, but Sakura shook her head at him, he looked at her confused afterwards. She sighed as she walked him over to a building wall and pressed him up against it as she rested on his chest

"You never learn do you…" she told him, as his arms wrapped around on her

"I guess not" he said as he kissed her hair lightly. Suddenly they were interrupted by yelling. When they looked over they saw Kankuro on the ground with a woman on top of him with a kunai to his throat. They both shrugged it off, he probably said something perverted to her, and she got pissed off and tackled him. They did not notice that this person was no other than the weapons mistress, Tenten.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO HER?!" Tenten asked in a rage

"She's over there with Gaara! She fine too, she just performed a jutsu to save him that took a lot out of her I swear!" he yelled back at her

"Fine" she spat at him and got off. That's when Ino walked over and asked

"So, what's up over here?" she asked Tenten.

"Apparently Sakura is fine, and is over t-there…" she stopped mid sentence as she spotted Sakura resting comfortably on Gaara's chest. Her eyes were wide open as Ino followed her stare, and found what she was looking at. Her eyes widened in response as well, but then she smiled

"Oh calm down Tenten, so Sakura found a special someone in Gaara, it's not that big deal considering you're in love with an ass hole" she said with a smile

"NEJI IS NOT-" she stopped, blushing as she realized what she just said

"Awh its ok Tenten!" sakura said as she slapped her on the back

"Thanks……I think…" Tenten said, before walking away to see the couple she saw first, Hinata and Shikamaru were in the back the whole time not paying attention to their argument.

"HEY SAKURA!" Tenten yelled at the girl. Sakura immediately looked over to see who had called her. When she saw it was Tenten, her smiled spread across her whole face. She looked at Gaara, and he smiled and dropped her hands, she kissed him before running over and tackling Tenten into a hug

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOIN HERE?!" she asked as she spotted the others

"Lady Tsunade sent us and told us this was an S rank mission to check on you!" she said

"So! What do we need to check on you for?" she asked Sakura in wonder, she looked fine

"I just used a very, draining jutsu that's all, Tsunade was just worried about me" she said with a smile, as she released Tenten from her hug, she noticed Ino in the background and swung her arms over to her

"INO! YOU TOO?!" she asked

"YEP! Me, Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru were sent here!" she told Sakura as sakura let go of her.

"Where's Shikamaru then?" she asked in wonder, but then she spotted said boy, none the less flirting with Temari. She shrugged and went to Hinata, as she hugged her gently

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" she asked

"Hey Sakura, I'm fine. But what about you, how are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Hinata giggled lightly before speaking again

"I see you, have umm made a friend here" she said as she eyes Gaara, who was waiting for his Sakura to return to his arms

"Yep…I definitely did…Hinata, If I tell you something, can you please promise not to tell anyone?" she asked

"Of course Sakura, anything you tell me stays between us" she said with a smile. Sakura smiled in response, as she moved to whisper something in Hinata's ear

"I think I'm in love" she whispered. Hinata's eyes widened

"Really?! Him Sakura, Really?!" she said gesturing to Gaara. Sakura met Gaara's eyes and smiled at his smile

"Yes…it's really deep Hinata…" she said, with a slight blush. She was surprised when Hinata enveloped her in a hug

"Oh that's great Sakura!" she said

"Thanks for you're support Hinata!" she said back, as she left Hinata to run to Gaara

"GAARA-KUN!" she yelled at him as she ran, when her saw her he smiled and opened his arms to welcome her. She crashed into him with a smile. She relaxed on his chest until she leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. She knew he would always be there for her, and she knew she had fallen for him. Gaara laid his cheek onto her heart

"I still hear it" he told her

"Good, because it's yours" she told him. It was his, she belonged to him and that was a fact. She smiled when she remembered that people used to call him a monster, but he was not. Gaara was far from a monster to her, he was an angel, and he was _her_ angel.

* * *

You probably thought she was going to die didn't u?!? HAH!!!! SHE DIDINT!!!! :D

YAYAAYYY I LOVE THIS COUPLE!!!!!

Reviews keep me writing!!!!

allways,

Bryan :D


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, so this is chapter 18. I am a spaz, so i could not figure out how to change the rating for this chapter, but it is rated M because it gets very suggestive in the end,but other then that the rest is rated T

Can someone review and tell me how to chanege the rating??? THANKSS!!!!!

HOPE U LIKE IT!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: News and Kisses**

Sakura was eager to continue on her walk with Gaara, when a very suspicious Tenten walked up to the secluded couple

"Hey Sakura…Gaara…wats goin on?" she asked, but before she could answer Tenten had began talking again, this time to Gaara

"You do know that if you do anything to her, hurt her, I will find you and I wi-"

_Slap!_

Tenten had a red mark on her face and a shocked expression. Sakura was standing there, pissed at her friend for annoying her boyfriend

"That is for harassing my soul mate!" she yelled

_Slap!_

"Well then what was that one for?!" Tenten yelled back

"Just because I felt like slapping you!" she fumed

"AAAHHHH" Tenten stormed off, when Sakura began to follow her she felt Gaara grab her wrist. She was about to protest, but stopped when Gaara suddenly pulled her into him

"Soul mates, huh?" he asked, his face inches from hers. Before Sakura had a chance to reply his lips were on hers, moving at a gentle rhythm. Sakura broke apart first

"We should, umm…really get back to them…" she was very distracted since Gaara just moved from her lips to her neck.

"If that's what you want" Gaara told her as he broke from her neck. She smiled at him and intertwined her left hand with his right, lacing there fingers together. She snuggled into his arm, wrapping her free arm around him, to clutch him closer as they began walking again. They were just following the group ahead of them, until the group reached the hotel they were staying at. Sakura and Gaara bid their farewells until tomorrow, and then set out with Temari for their house. Something caught Sakura's eyes; it was a bird flying into the village. She got excited when she noticed it was from the hidden leaf, as she turned to Gaara

"I have to go! Ill meet you back at the house!" she said as she ran off, earning a confused look from Gaara

Sakura finally got around to the mail room right as the bird laded. The messenger turned to face her

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" he asked her

"Yes! That is mine!" she almost yelled at the man, and he handed her the scroll. She tore it apart until she got inside to the message. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she suddenly dropped the scroll and began to run. She pumped chakra into her feet so she could get to Gaara faster. _This can't be happening!_ She thought. When she reached the house Gaara wasn't there yet, so she ran to where she last remembered him. When she could finally see him in the clearing she started yelling at him

"GAARA! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" she sang as she crashed into him, nearly knocking him to the ground. He smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist

"Yes, what is it?" he asked

"I GOT IT!" she was so happy, and Gaara was happy because she was.

"What did you get?" he asked her

"I APPLIED FOR A TRSANSFER HERE AND I GOT IT!" as soon as the words left her mouth, she crashed her lips against his. She did not ask as she shoved her tongue into his mouth to meet with his, to show him how excited she really was. He obliged as his tongue danced with hers. He broke the kiss first

"Did you really? You're really going to transfer here?" he asked her, with a smile on his face, she simply nodded and kissed him again. When she finished her public display of affection, she let her head rest on Gaara's chest, as they disappeared in his sand.

Gaara and Sakura re-appeared on the roof of their house

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked him. He told at her

"I wanted you to see the view from your new home" he told her. Tears welled up in her eyes, as they spilled over. Gaara looked at her with concerning eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked her, as he wiped the tears away. Sakura couldn't speak, so she kissed him. She kissed him with everything she had inside her, all her love, devotion, and care. He responded to the kiss eagerly. Sakura only broke the kiss when her lungs began to burn from lack of air. She let her forehead rest against Gaara's, as she panted for air. Gaara plated one more loving kiss on her lips before talking again

"We should sit down, what I want you to see is about to begin" she nodded at his request. He pulled her into his arms as he sat down, placing her in his lap. She blushed ever so lightly. She snuggled close to his warmth, as she watched the sky.

"I-its so beautiful" she told him, as the sunset lit up the sky, and reflected onto the sand and the village

"I always come here, to think and gather myself" he told her, as he buried his face in her hair, she giggled softly as always

"You have a beautiful laugh you know" he told her, so she giggled again

"Thanks" she said, as she tilted her head up to kiss him. She suddenly broke the kiss

"Would you do something for me if I asked?" she gave him her famous puppy dog eyes as she laid her hand softly on his cheek

"You know I would do anything you want" he told her with a small smile. She smiled largely in response

"Would you like to come back to the village with me, so I can grab my stuff and say my goodbyes? I would really like the support" she asked him

"If that is what you want, then yes, I will come"

"Good" she said as she kissed him again. She let her head fall onto his chest.

"I love you" she told him

"I would hope so, since I love you more than anything" he responded. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, his hand tightening in response.

"Oh, I do have one more question to ask you, just don't laugh" she said

"Ok, ill try my best" he told her with a smile

"What's you're favorite color?" she asked. He laughed anyway

"I thought you would have figured it out by now" he said

"No…was I supposed to?" she asked concerned

"I just thought you would. My favorite color is pink" he told her with a smile. She pondered this for a moment, and then realized why he said that. She smiled as she laid her lips onto his, whispering a thank you.

"Gaara" Sakura said

"Yes"

"When was your first kiss?" she asked him

"I'm pretty sure It was with you" he said

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, why?" he asked her

"I was just curious" she told him. He knew she had something up her sleeve

"Why, who was your first kiss?" he asked her. She blushed a deep red

"Umm…you" she told him. He chuckled a little

"Really? I though someone as pretty as you would have at least kissed someone before me" he told her with a smile. She blushed again

"Well…I never, felt this strong about someone…well, someone who returned it" she said, her voice dropping. He hugged her tighter in response

"Sorry I asked" he said

"No, no it's ok. You were just curious, like me!" she said with a smile. He smiled at her as well.

"So, what made you so curious?" he asked. She blushed a little, but used her hair to hide it

"oh nothing…just thinking about stuff" she told him

"What stuff?" he pressed on. She blushed deeper

"It was nothing really" she tried to drop it, but he didn't

"Sakura, you know you can tell me anything" he told her. That's when he spotted her blush

"Is it that bad?" he asked, seeing her face. Then her face shot up at him

"No, no! Its not bad…just a little, embarrassing, that's all" she told him, looking at his face. She smiled when she saw him relax

"Well, whatever it is, you can ask me" he told her. She sighed, knowing she couldn't get past this one. So she mumbled something under her breath. His mouth was at her ear, as he flicked his tongue at it and said

"I can't hear you, my love" he told her before he began nibbling on her earlobe. She melted right there, giving in to him

"I…umm…wanted to know, if umm…you were, still…a…umm, v-v-virgin…" she told him, lowering her voice very low on the last part. He blushed a dark red, but still stayed at her ear

"So that's where you're mind is huh?" he asked her

"Well…not really…" she lied. He smirked into her skin, as his mouth moved to her neck, to force the truth out of here. He began caressing her neck with his tongue as he nibbled

"Oh really now?" he asked into her skin

"Do you want to rethink that?" he asked

"Y-yes…" she confessed

"Good, at least you're telling the truth now" he told her, as he kept his mouth there.

"Uh huh" was all she said. He lingered there for several minutes, and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She forced his mouth to hers, as she moaned into the kiss. He responded by tracing her bottom lip, politely asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in. He explored her mouth for a little while before meeting up with her tongue. The danced gracefully in her mouth, as Sakura mad encouraging noises for him to continue. Gaara only broke the kiss when neither could breathe. Even then they were not apart, letting their heads rest against each other. When Gaara opened his mouth to say something, Sakura did not let him. She closed the gap in between their mouths as her tongue darted into his before he had a chance to close it. Gaara growled into the kiss as her tongue met up with his. He gently pushed her down onto the roof top so he could lie on top of her. As always, he made sure she felt none of his weight, as he let his tongue drop into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, encouraging him once again. His hand trailed down to the hem of her shirt, as he began lifting it off her, until it was finally off.

His mouth moved to her neck as his fingertips traced lightly over her bare skin. She got lost in his touches as she always did. She felt herself wanting more of _him_, so she gently removed his shirt off of him, revealing his bare chest. She was amazed, she had seen him shirtless before, but not like this, not with him on top of her. She let her hand roll over his chest and abdomen, he was like a statue cut out of stone. Gaara had stopped removing her clothing, as his mouth stayed on her neck. So she gently nudged him in the right direction as she took his hands and led them to her pants. He gave her an 'are you sure' look, and she nodded at him. Suddenly he stopped as soon as he began, as his mouth moved to her ear

"Would you like to finish this inside, it's getting cold out here?" he asked her as he nibbled on her earlobe again.

"Sure" she told him. He smiled at her as he held her close, and they both left in a whirl of sand, only to continue what they were doing in Gaara's room.

* * *

Told u it gets suggestive!!!!

Reviews keep me writing!!!

Allways,

Bryan :D


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG i am so sorry this took SOOOOOOO long to come out. ITs just that i just started school, and between projects homeworks and getting used to my shcool, i havnt been able to write this!!! And add on to that i had the worst case of writers block in the history of.....um...........MY LIFE!!!!!!! so here it is, this is the end of the story, tell me if u like it, and i am going to make another story soon, a highschool fanfic -gasp!- i know!! so tell me how you guys like this one!! R&R!!!! thankss!!! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: My Home is in Your Arms**

Sakura awoke the next day, curled up next to Gaara, where she had fallen asleep the night before. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, as she took in a deep breath. She peeked up to see if Gaara was awake, and it appeared he was not. As always Sakura relaxed herself onto Gaara's bare chest and closed her eyes, feeling totally at peace. She dreamt that she would never have to wake up, that she could always just lay in Gaara's arms, where she felt safe the most. She used to imagine the same thing that was happening now; her in Gaara's arms, as his eyes started to open. Of course she always figured they would be in actual clothing when she woke up, but it made her slight happier knowing that they were not dressed. As if on cue with Sakura's mind, Gaara opened his eyes. He breathed in deeply and looked down the check if Sakura was awake. She was indeed awake, but kept her eyes closed; nothing was going to ruin _her_ moment. Gaara smiled when he saw her sleeping, and reached down to give her a kiss on the head. Sakura smiled as she made a sort of moaning sound and snuggled closer to Gaara. She kissed his chest lightly before looking up at him

"Good morning Gaara-kun" she said

"Hello my sweet cherry blossom" he replied as he kissed her lightly. She smiled at him as her head fell back onto his chest.

After about another 20 minutes, Gaara spoke up

"Don't you think we should start getting ready to leave, if you plan on getting there before next week." Sakura took this in for a minute, then she poked her head up. It was Monday.

"Hey! Are you implying that I am _SLOW?_" She asked

"No, its just that you seem to get…distracted easily…" he told her with a smile. She blushed a deep red.

"I DO NO-" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, because Gaara's lips were already on hers as he puller her on to of him.

"Oh really now…" he asked into the skin on her neck

"Do you want to rethink that…" he trailed off. Sakura did not have enough will power to answer him, so instead, she kissed him. She knew he was playing with her, but she didn't care. For Sakura this was actually fun for her! Gaara disconnected himself from her neck

"You proved my point already…and I didn't even get to have some fun…" he said smirking at her. Her eyes widened at his statement

"This is like a game to you?" she asked, a little miffed now. Gaara simply laughed at her

"No my silly cherry blossom…I love you, so I _enjoy_ kissing you…" he said trailing off as his mouth found her neck again. Sakura was having very much difficult concentrating

"…Uhmm…I guess…t-that's o-ok…" she tried to say

"Good…" Gaara said to her, as he moved back to her mouth. When Sakura actually thought about what he said earlier, she decided it was time to stop, so she pulled away from his mouth.

"Ok…I think we can get up now" she told him with a smile. He smiled in response

"Whatever you want…" he said.

"Hmm I do have one other idea though…" she said with a glint in her eye.

"And what would that be?" he asked her.

"I need to take a shower…you can help if you'd like…" she talked as her hand moved softly over his chest. He smiled at her once again, as they both disappeared in Gaara's sand, and into the shower.

Sakura was down stairs making Gaara and herself breakfast when she noticed the time. Sakura still had at least 30 minutes until she had to meet her friends and Gaara of course.

She finished breakfast right as Gaara came down the stairs.

"Hello! Breakfast will be done shortly!" She said cheerfully at him. He simply smiled and walked behind her so he could wrap his arms around her from the back. She snuggled into his embrace and leaned against him with a smile. She shut off the stove and relaxed into him, as the eggs she was cooking cooled.

"After breakfast we will get going" she stated.

"That sounds good…" Gaara said as he kissed her neck. Sakura was never able to keep her head clear when he kissed her, so when she attempted to pick up the pan Gaara's sand was already there, shielding her from touching the stove as he moved it to the table.

"That's not a very good idea if you cant even stand up to walk to the table" he told her, his mouth still on her neck. She smiled at his simplicity and opened her closed eyes

"I think we should eat now…" she told him, as she turned around and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. He smiled in return, as sand moved them to the table.

"Whatever you want is what I want" he told her. She sat on his lap as usual, and he fed her. She blushed dark as ever, but ate willingly. Sakura remembered that she had left waffles in the toaster. _Shit!_ She inwardly cursed at herself, as she jumped off Gaara's lap and into the kitchen. Gaara simply got up and followed her.

"Dammit! They better not be burnt or I _swear_ the toaster will become best friends with the ground!" Gaara heard sakura yelling inside. He walked in and looked at her lsumped figure at the counter. He walked over to her

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Whew! I thought I burned the waffles, but I never actually turned them on!" she said, as Gaara saw a beat of sweat drop from her head. He quickly wiped it off her.

"You got that upset over waffles?" he asked her with a smile. She threw her arms around him at that point, and crushed herself against him.

"UGH! Yes I did get upset! I'm sorry, I just wanted everything to be good for you…" she said, sadness clear in her voice.

"Sakura, you could make me a flaming piece of cardboard, and it would still be good for me" he told her. She couldn't help but laugh at his seriousness. Gaara was getting confused by her constant mood swings. He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"You…looked…so, series!" she was barely able to talk from laughing so hard. He smiled at her and kissed her neck

"Of course I was series, I always am" he told her

"Ok…its not always good to be so series ya' know!" she told him. Right as she finished her sentence, the toasted went off. Sakura didn't even remember turning it on for some reason. She looked at Gaara confused, and he smiled at her

"Did you…" she was about to ask him, but he cut her off by placing his mouth onto hers. When he retreated he said

"Why yes, I did, anything to help my sweet cherry blossom."

"Thank you, that does help" she said, kissing him again. She then noticed the time and broke away abruptly

"We have to go!" she said as she grabbed Gaara's hand and darted out the door, with waffles in hand. She realized she was running at full speed, and slowed down a little to catch her breath. Gaara was right next to her

"Here, let me help" he told her as he held her close and they both disappeared.

The two reappeared with the rest of their group. She looked at all their faces, and it brought tears to her eyes knowing she had to leave them.

"Are we all ready…?" she asked. The group all nodded in unison. She smiled at them as her tears spilled over. Everyone looked concerned, but she held up her hand.

"These are my enemies…I have to fight them alone…" she smiled

"Now then, we should get moving!" she said as enthusiastically as possible. They all smiled at her, one by one, as each disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura started spilling more tears, as she turned to face Gaara, who held her close.

"Its so hard…" she said

"I know it is…but it will get better"

"Ok…"

"After all, you will be returning back home when this is all done." He told her

"My home is right here in your arms…" she said with a smile

"Well in that case, you will stay here forever" he said as he held her tighter.

"Forever…" she whispered. They then disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving behind the imprint of a heart onto the floor. This imprint was not only on the ground, but it was imprinted on Sakura's heart. She loved him, and that is brand that nothing can ever remove from your heart.

* * *

ok, so let me know what you thought!!!

PLZZ R&R so i can get some feedback!!

As allways, and truly sorry for the wait

Bryan :D


End file.
